Enchanted Wonders
by girly tomboy
Summary: In which sometimes, just sometimes, Kagura wonders if letting herself be kidnapped was a better alternative than being stuck working with a bunch just as utterly insane as she was.
1. I

Anime: Gintama

Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura

Rating: T

Warning(s): AU, Not Set in Any Particular Period

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki and partially Toboso Yana

**A/N: Phew, it''s been quite a while since I made a multi-chapter fic! Sorry for the wait! Also, I got the inspiration of writing it from the Book of Circus (shh, don't tell anyone), but rest assured, the only similarity is partially the setting, so please do enjoy! (Also, please excuse the various cliches found in this story)**

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

I

* * *

><p>"Come one, come all! I welcome ye this fine evening!"<p>

A tall figure clad in crimson and black ostentatiously waved to the clamorous audience, garnering an uproar of applause as he bowed low. His old dialect added to the elegant atmosphere, enrapturing many before the show had even started. The tails of his gold-trimmed topcoat swished around as he seemingly danced around the stage, continuing on with formalities, his strong voice projecting throughout the spacious ring as he gave the onlookers a wave with the hand not occupied with his decorative, black cane.

Near the front, Kagura squealed in rare delight as the center stage lit up with the simultaneous flick of his wrist, and a brass accompaniment immediately followed after in a brilliant crescendo to fortissimo. Within mere seconds, the entire audience was on their toes, awing at the sudden intrusion of color and iridescent hues. Performers entered the stage one by one through the cleverly placed trapdoors, some launching themselves in the air on tightrope as wave after wave of cheers and clapping boosted them on.

"I," the ringmaster, who Kagura noted didn't sound as old as he looked in the gaudy outfit, gestured dramatically toward himself with much flourish. "Will be thy host for tonight. 'Tis a fine pleasure to meet 'ee! Are ye ready? We'll be dazzlin' ye with one of the best performances 'ee have ever laid eyes upon!" He carefully looked at the vast majority of parents and children, and with a slight bow he met her eyes.

"Now then! Let the show commence!"

Had the spectacular ring of dancing flames surrounding the stage been any more vibrant, it would have stolen the spotlight from the two performers on stage, one male and the other female, currently enrapturing the audience with their choreographed dance. They flipped and twirled about, coalescing as one as their bright leotards outlined the toned, painstakingly forged muscles underneath.

Sometime during the climax of their graceful dance, Kagura felt a slither of envy creep into her.

If only she could be that _free._

From young, Kagura had always been a trouble child, at least according to her equally brazen father (whom she was positively sure she was going to inherit his baldness). During the countless retelling of past experiences she no longer remembered, the vermilion-haired young woman, in which too many to count have questioned her rather peculiar hair, had amassed an untamed desire to break away from societal norms- a feat which, fortunately, wasn't as tough as it seemed to be (of course, all due to her father, who didn't care for such things in the first place).

"That concludes our first act, folks! The show is just getting started, please do hold on until the end," he lightly joked, the sing-song lilt of his voice oddly mesmerizing. At the audience's thunderous applause, the ringmaster bowed deeply once more, a tilt of his black top hat indication of his acknowledgment. When he looked up, a coy smirk was plastered on his smooth countenance, features radiating of a professional confidence.

"Next, I welcome one of our best, a trapeze artist sure to enrapture 'ee in a dazzling performance!" At the music's escalating crescendo, he directed the hundreds in the seats upward, where the spotlight had rested on the silhouette of a slim figure perched on the pedestal.

Gracefully, languidly, the figure lifted to its full height, with which most mildly noted was male, and casually bowed, waiting for the audience's raucous excitement to die down before taking a brazen leap onto the swinging bars.

Never before had Kagura seen anything so beautiful.

To say it was stunning was far beyond an understatement.

From young, the vermilion-haired young woman had been witness to many amazing spectacles, courtesy of her balding father, who, to this day, still occasionally acts younger than her, considered almost shaming had this not have been _their _family. Just like him, his only daughter had developed a prevailing love for anomalies; just about anything out of the ordinary gave her a sense of bold adventure.

As the nimble figure somersaulted into the air before landing on the tips of his toes, Kagura released a cheer sure to leave the nearby bystanders' ears ringing. Vaguely, she was reminded of a martial arts style her father had taught her after his travels back from his hometown in the Oriental Islands; the performer's rigid yet gravity-defying stance a peculiar, albeit familiar sight.

As if floating, the lithe figure soared through the air in fluid motions few could fully follow, her included, the rippling strength and expertise beneath his breathtaking display. His unusually looser clothes billowed behind him, a blithe elegance manifesting in his extravagant display.

All too soon, however, Kagura felt the telltale signs of disappointment creeping into her as the artist wrapped up his act, bowing in mid-air as he attempted one final flip before landing neatly on the balls of his feet.

The audience's applause was just as rambunctious as the first performance, the garnered whistles and cheers on par with the opening act. Had her father been with her, the five-year-old-at-heart would surely have been animatedly tugging on his sleeve and bouncing in place. Unfortunately, seeing as her father was away on an assignment for the time being, Kagura had taken it upon herself to entertain her easily-bored mind.

And besides, it wasn't like her father was going to explode. Much.

"How was that for 'ee, eh? One more round of applause for our star performer!" The entire ring exploded in a flurry of whistles and claps, Kagura enthusiastically following. It wasn't until after the bawdy cheering died down that the ringmaster introduced the next act; a slender figure with a set of knives casually slung across her form. Soon after, a large wheel with what looked to be like another performer strapped on was gently brought forth.

Likewise, her performance was just as grandiose as the one prior, nimble limbs an intricate dance as she tossed the knives with alarming accuracy. In steady, fluid motions, she proceeded with her act, the audience eating it all up. Before long, the perimeter of the wheel was aligned with dangerously sharp knives, one stuck precariously close to the helper's head.

With one final curtsy, she formally exited, just in time for the ringleader to appear through another trap door. The show went on like this for quite a while, each act besotting in their own ways, in which Kagura was fully immersed in throughout the entirety of the show. Similarly, the countless astounded by their performances wholeheartedly agreed, indicative of their laughter, whistles, and cheers.

Too soon for her liking, however, the show reached its finale, a burst of fire to accompany the climactic brass music surrounding the ring. The ringmaster joined in on the spectacular act, his effervescent personality cohering with the numerous performers on stage.

It was absolutely chaotic. And Kagura loved every second of it.

Illuminating splashes of color and glinting props invaded her vision, and she watched with rapt attention as a select few leaped off their perches and flipped high above, the star performer's airborne figure made most prominent. Below, the artists performed in chaotic alignment, each seemingly respective act simultaneously triggering another one, almost akin to a ripple effect.

The ringmaster commented throughout the synchronized final act, his strong voice a smooth adjunct to the playful lilt in his tone as he extravagantly waved his arms about. He skillfully weaved through each performer, a bounce in his step and a twirl of his cane as he diverted the spectators' attention to him.

"'Tis a treat for ye all, for being such fine audience! At last, 'tis time for our _finale!" _Elongating the last word, he spun on his heel and gave that shiny black cane of his a twirl, before promptly disappearing from view via a nearby trapdoor.

Still, the show commenced, a quartet of acrobats making their entrance known as they added to the mirage of colors and hues. The crowd laughed in tandem as a small group of unsurprisingly clumsy clowns looked lost in the entire performance as they oafishly weaved about, adding to the dynamic atmosphere. Ropes and ribbons of silk hung from the perches above, intermixing with each other as skillful artists precariously yet sleekly swung and danced about. Likewise, the performers below joined in on the frenzy, an amalgamation of twisting, sturdy limbs and glinting steel and props.

With a jubilant squeal, Kagura inadvertently recoiled as column after column of multi-colored fire shot from the perimeter of the ring. The flickering shadows of the performers as they glided about added to the mystical aura, and all too suddenly, the vermilion haired woman found it rather hard to breathe.

That moment passed just as quickly as it arrived, however, when the act's symphonic climax snapped her attention away from the foreboding sensation that welled inside her. Before she had realized, the troupe was already posed in place, an emphasizing burst of fire indicative of their spectacular finish.

The crowd, utterly amazed, had practically burst from their seats in a standing ovation, wave upon wave of clapping and cheering shaking the very foundation. Time seemed to halt for Kagura, however, and with a startling realization she felt her fingers clench and a lick of irrational annoyance to run up her spine.

For right in the center of the stage stood the ringmaster, smirking dead at her.

When he had gotten there, she hadn't in her to notice. The young man had situated himself in between the group of acrobats, his form low and centered as he exaggeratedly bowed to the audience. His cane was pressed delicately in the palm of his hand, top hat firmly grasped in the other hand.

A gleam of crimson, and then all went dark.

_'W-Wha-'_

Half a second later, the lights flickered back on, and the sight Kagura was met with immediately sent a sense of foreboding spiraling in her gut, despite the raucous astonishment of the audience.

The ring was empty.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing! We should come back!"<p>

"Did'ya see that final act?!"

"The ringleader wasn't as tall as I thought he would be..."

All around her, locals and civilians chattered endlessly, reliving the show for the nth amount of times. Kagura, feeling quite awkward in the middle of their casual conversing, slowly eased herself into the far less secluded, far less boisterous surroundings. The biting winter air instantly seeped into her vulnerable skin, the flimsy material of her long coat and scarf quickly proving to be quite useless.

_'I wear clothes designed for combat, not some fluffy princess nonsense... The cold weather is no exception to this. Where is Papi when I need him...' _she mentally ranted, despite the slight trembling of her arms and boot-covered legs. True to her word, her dearest father would have most definitely brought along a sweater of some sort, knowing his daughter's irresponsible and sometimes downright oblivious nature.

Alas, her father wasn't present with her, a fact made increasingly known to Kagura as she realized with a start-

She had absolutely no idea how to get home.

In her haste to see the circus, a once-in-a-lifetime treat for her constantly busy schedule that her father arranged for her, the vermilion-haired woman had neglected to procure a ride back. Her family had few and far relations, almost all of them being her father's elite acquaintances. Her ill mother had passed away when she was young, and thus it had been only the two of them, save for an older sibling whom she'd been told was forced to be given up for adoption before she had even been born.

Almost achingly slow, Kagura tightened the scarf around her neck, her cold breath fogging in front of her. She absentmindedly tuned in to the nearby locals' chatter, mention of the show momentarily distracting her.

She hadn't recalled ever hearing of such a troupe before, and had they been considerately popular, some mention of them had to have popped up somewhere. Yet, judging from the overly shocked audience, they hadn't known too much about them either. What with such indubitably bona fide professionalism, it was an utter surprise their name hadn't been mentioned elsewhere. It was as if the otherwise minor-scale, ambiguous troupe had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Taking into consideration their finale, Kagura didn't disregard the thought entirely.

_'Enchanted Wonders... huh?' _She silently mused, the nearby sign oddly distracting with its multitude of colors. Despite such a commonplace title, her curiosity was definitely piqued. It seemed the troupe, however small, made up for their size with overwhelming talents. Some she knew required years of intense training (she _was _the daughter of a renowned martial artist, after all). Perhaps it was the ambiguity of their circus title that made them so minor-scale, she pondered to herself. Subconsciously, the late-teen started to wander around. The bright luminescence of the lit street lamps almost entirely obscured the vast expanse of night above, and fellow locals were amiably chatting away nearby, so she wasn't all too concerned.

That is, until she bumped into a surprisingly firm chest.

Had Kagura's reflexes been any less sharpened, she would have fell flat on her bottom. In an instant, she launched herself back and immediately bit her tongue from swearing out the person in front of her. As independent and all the more brazen as she was, she did have at least _some _manners.

"Oi, watch where you're-"

A towering top hat and bright, gaudy red assaulted her vision.

"Eh? Ah, apologies, Miss," a playfully light tone broke in, too familiar for Kagura's liking.

She sneaked a peek, and the strange stir in her gut didn't ease in the slightest, even after the looming figure broke into an apologetic smile.

For standing right in front of her was the ringleader himself.

The nameless man (he didn't give out any names at all during the show, now that she thought about it), save for his title, immediately alerted her senses. He didn't seem intimidating in the least. No, far from it.

It was the simple fact that he looked so damn _open _that she instantly knew he was a man full of secrets.

Even with the revelation, Kagura's expression revealed nothing, save for the slight bemusement in her eyes at their encounter. She wisely chose to keep her guard up, for the way his seemingly innocuous eyes lit up in poorly hidden amusement immediately warned her.

"Cold tonight, isn't it?" The man spoke up, and she took note of his smooth countenance and boyish tone as he talked. He didn't seem much older than her, if his clear skin and average stature was any indication. _'Odd...' _she mused, but spoke nothing of it. It wasn't like she was in any position to talk.

"Ah. Yeah," Kagura nodded nonchalantly. Unbeknownst to the ringmaster's intrigued stare at her casual agreement, she took her chance to survey her surroundings. She wasn't far from the circus grounds, hence the reason why she bumped into the ringleader. The sky's expanse of rich velvet had been replaced by a veil of darkness, illuminated only by the brightest of stars.

"It's quite late, Miss. Here alone?"

It's as if the guy was psychic. Creepy.

"If you're trying to kidnap me, it's not going to work."

Blunt as ever.

She smugly watched as his face conformed in a series of expressions; from mild shock to comprehension to slight irritation at her notion. It was gone in a flash, however, and that same playful smile stretched across his features.

"Eh? With such a lovely lady in front of me, the intonation to do so doesn't seem far off. But do not fear, my fair lady." He gestured dramatically, and gently clasped her hands in his own larger ones.

"For I, am nothing if not a gentleman." The taller fellow threw a wink at her sure to swoon even the most blasé of women.

Unfortunately for him, Kagura considered herself more fighter than woman.

_'Blegh.' _

She resisted the urge to yank her hand away (her poor, innocent hand), for the aspect of being, dare she say, flirtatious with a man didn't exactly strike her fancy. In fact, judging from the overly forced grin on the young man in front of her, he wasn't too fond of it either.

"A pleasure to meet thee, then," she cut in, mimicking his earlier tone and eliciting a hum of slight annoyance from the ringleader. Despite Kagura's growing suspicion of him, he displayed surprisingly immature attributes for a person of his calibre.

She snapped out of her reverie when the warm pressure on her slender fingers lessened. The ringmaster's effervescent smile was plastered on his face once more, and he slightly bowed as he took a step back. "Well, I must be going now, Miss. 'Tis an _utter _delight," he enunciated, before turning on his heel with a jovial wave of his hand.

"It's quite late; be careful out there!"

And just like his spectacular performance, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>If Kagura knew she was going to be trudging in almost pitch black darkness, with nothing but a flimsy scarf, jacket, and her bare fists to protect her, she would have left for home long ago.<p>

_'It's not my fault,'_ she reassured. _'That stinky gorilla refused to let me take the food from the vendor...' _Lost in her sulking of how she _almost _gotten away with stealing food, the young woman failed to see specks of white invading her vision until one landed on her nose

All around her, snow was starting to fall, its white blurs a stark contrast to the dark, grey expanse of clouds and neglected pavement. However picturesque the scenery proved to be, she cursed her luck, and partially her father, for having decided to live on the other side of the town. It didn't help one bit that she wasn't even halfway there yet.

As Kagura watched the snow's lazy descent, a strange feeling of unease stirred within her; a jarring sense of urgency at the, now that she noticed, desolate surroundings.

_'Almost desolate,' _she mused as a sudden revelation smacked her right in the face-

She was being followed.

If her baldy of a father had taught her anything, it was to never show fear in the face of adversary- a piece of advice she'd followed almost religiously. True to his teachings, the vermilion haired woman hadn't so much as blinked at the _newcomer_, her passive expression belying the wariness creeping in. Senses heightened to the fullest, she discreetly glanced to her side, eyes insistently focusing on the wispy shadows of the passing nooks and crevices.

There.

However faint, it wasn't able to deceive Kagura's ever vigilant eyes- a bulkier, clumsier silhouette wading throughout her peripheral; an utter contrast with the tapering shadows of the still buildings and surrounding paraphernalia.

She immediately weighed her options, mind racing the more she stayed in plain sight. It was quite a feat in itself to not call her follower out, lest there were more than one. As superhuman and reckless as she seemed, it was common sense not to underestimate the enemy, _especially _if she knew close to nothing about them.

_'At the very least, their stealth skills absolutely horrible,' _Kagura reassured herself, repeating it like a mantra with every step she took. She ran over every scenario in her head, ran through every technique; every nuance her father had taught her. Danger wasn't foreign to her by any means, and she knew the only things guiding her- skill, adrenaline, natural talent- were more than enough.

The moment she heard the rustle of fabric, and certainly not her own, she planned to make a sprint for it. Certainly, however strong or bulky her pursuer was, there wasn't a chance they were able to keep up with her lithe form. With their numbers unknown, and with her practically freezing to death and exhausted from earlier, it was, whether her pride allowed it or not, the most practical solution.

_'Avoiding confrontation would also be a nice bonus,' _Kagura reasoned, wanting nothing more than to cuddle within the warmth of her sheets and fall asleep to the peaceful lull of the winter air at the moment. Hell, if she had to sacrifice her own clothes just to unburden herself, she would do it in a heartbeat (it's just hypothermia anyways). In fact, the offer was growing increasingly tempting, to the point that she had to mentally berate herself when another rustling brought her out of her reverie.

With renewed focus, Kagura crouched ever so slightly, all whilst maintaining her almost too leisurely pace, and silently counted down the seconds she had before taking off.

_Three._

_ Two._

_ One._

Kagura broke into a sprint-

Only to feel herself getting yanked back by the throat.

"Wha-!"

A rush of adrenaline overcame her, and she fervently planted her heels into the ground, desperate to find purchase. Her arms found their way to her neck, where she struggled to grasp the thick material of her scarf to free herself. Under any normal circumstances, she would have already let loose her monstrous strength and punched her way to oblivion.

Unfortunately, even flailing around was becoming increasingly difficult the more she tried. Her pursuer, who she still hadn't clearly made out, had used her scarf to their advantage and was yanking it back. The cotton material was practically covering everything but her eyes, and the lack of oxygen was quickly leaving her lightheaded.

In a hasty attempt to escape, Kagura put all her remaining force into her arm, and promptly elbowed the person's gut. It was brief, but the man (his rough hands and giant build gave it away) recoiled, and she thanked the lucky stars her strength had come in handy. She directed a well aimed kick at his groin for extra measure.

"Hngh! Let go, bastard!" The moment she felt his hands loosen its grip, she practically ripped her scarf away, and was sprinting her damn fastest down the snow-covered path. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, glancing over her shoulder to see the stranger's crumpled form on the ground.

Only for her to bump into yet another firm torso.

"Eh? Going somewhere, Missy?"

A chuckle reverberated throughout the empty streets, and Kagura hadn't a second to blink before she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. The dark specks weaving in and out of her vision from her earlier escapade didn't help either, and she quickly found herself on her knee.

_'Two of them?!'_

Another hard punch to her gut, and Kagura was left gasping for breath.

"Oi, for once, ya' found quite a nice specimen," the man in front of her spoke up, gaze directed elsewhere- most likely her initial follower. _'Companions, huh? Just great.'_ The vermilion haired woman kept her head low, less than eager to look her pursuer in the eye.

Mistaking her disgust for timidity, the burly fellow released a slimy chuckle, one that sent shivers down her spine. "Submissive type, huh? Can't say I like that, though," he cut in, and Kagura resisted the urge to vomit right on his shoes.

Instead, she played the part of an innocent woman and stayed low, with the occasional trembling of her shoulders. Despite the pain in her abdomen and the biting cold seeping into her limbs, she tried to assess her situation the best she possibly could_. _Before she could do so, however, yet another voice cut in.

"Hold her down. I want to see her face." Judging from the newcomer's stern tone, he was most likely the leader of whatever sick and twisted gang they were from.

In the back of Kagura's head, warning bells went off the moment she felt two heavy weights immobilize her arms and legs, forcing her body down onto the hard ground and successfully incapacitating her. The now cold material of her scarf wrapped around her neck, mouth, and nose once more. The brute strength of the person yanking it back was enough to force her head to tilt upwards, the painful constricting of her throat and the lack of oxygen sending her reeling.

Kagura distinctly felt a growing pressure near her scalp, locks of vermilion falling into her line of vision. Her body hefted up before she realized, , and a large hand seizing her came into view. The arm and shoulder attached to it was just as bulging. The various veins racing across the taut skin, almost akin to lacerations, indicated exactly how fit the man was, a somewhat deterring fact in her air-deprived brain.

Unfortunately for her, the only thing she could make out was the uttering of his lips and a disconcerting smirk flit across his burly features. In her pained state, mentions of _'price' _and _'treasure' _briefly assaulted her ears, and she cursed the fact that testosterone was currently winning in her futile battle.

The young woman swore not to resort to cursing at the cruel hands of whoever did this, mind still racing for something, _anything _to liberate her- a feat that was, she relented, becoming increasingly difficult the more her already blurred vision waned. A part of her mind was still stuck in survival mode; a desperate urge to free herself etched deep within her bones. Yet, another part of her was slowly relinquishing the grasp she had on reality, only wanting to succumb to the painless darkness she knew was sure to come.

_'Those bastards have absolutely no delicacy whatsoever...'_

Suddenly, a lurching in Kagura's stomach halted her train of thought. She felt only a static lull as her feet were unceremoniously lifted, and she no longer had purchase of the ground. The once warm material of her scarf only proved to be her greatest downfall, as her lungs struggled to take in some, if any much needed air. Dark spots populated her weakening eyesight and she felt herself feeling lightheaded, a mixture of discomfort, cold, and desperation seeping in.

_'Think. Think. Think. I didn't spend all those tiring hours with Papi for it to be in vain!'_

And then it hit her.

A tiny, barely recognizable flicker of hope- one that was quickly growing into an untamed flame.

She, Kagura, wanted to live; _needed _to live.

Contrary to popular belief, in no way was she naïve. She knew the consequences of what a kidnapping entailed; heard the stories; knew people who bore witnesses to such atrocities- her life was practically gone the moment she succumbed to the vile intents of the men capturing her.

Using one last burst of energy, Kagura flailed her unsurprisingly bound limbs with all her might.

Miraculously, her booted legs hit right where she wanted it to- the arm of the man securing her scarf together.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, and in that split second struck her leg out with more force, all whilst violently whipping her head away.

The onslaught of fresh air and sweet relief that followed after was immensely gratifying, and she clung onto it for all she was worth.

With movements quicker than the naked eye could detect, she twisted her body outwards, the reverberating sound of her leg hitting flesh sending a pang of satisfaction within her. It was with a light heart that she felt the grip on her relinquish, and sprung back until she felt feet hit pavement and the familiar sensation of being forcefully upright again.

Kagura's sense of triumph was short-lived, however, when she felt her back touch cold wall, a deserted alley the first thing that came to mind. Of course, she disregarded her sudden consternation at the fact when the sound of thundering footsteps reached her ears.

Gorillas One, Two, and Three were all charging at her, perfectly in sync as anger overwrote their initial bafflement. One of them sported a bruise on his arm and another a cut on his lip, she noted with smug amusement. Snapping out of her reverie, Kagura crouched low (or, as low as she could with her tied feet), cerulean depths narrowed in deep concentration.

"Hah, I was wrong! Little Missy here's quite the fierce type!" One of her kidnapper's spoke up- the one she ran straight into earlier. He approached her first, and she used the momentum of his charge to jump onto his hunched, sturdy back and leap over the other two.

A rush of wind met her, and Kagura soared.

Before she had time to revel in the all too liberating sensation, the ground came up to meet her, and she was forced to roll into the open expanse of road to stabilize herself. Tempted to just sink into the cold earth, she contemplated between trying to undo the obnoxiously tight knots around her hands and feet and just wanting everything to let the fates decide for her.

"Tch... Even after all of that... I still can't..." The young woman mumbled to herself, a desperate irritation in her trembling frame as she felt her consciousness wear thin. Her breaths had been reduced to rasps for air, the biting cold had sunken deep into her bones, and she was seeing spots as her vision faded in and out.

"Tough little bitch, ain't she?"

The boss of the trio's raspy voice broke in, encroaching on her heaving frame. Kagura, in the midst of forming curses, stopped short when he suddenly stomped on her head, face too close for comfort as he leaned down to grab a fistful of hair. Enough to send her reeling, she swore she saw stars for a moment as she felt her limbs go numb.

"Hngh... Let... Me... _Go_..._"_

"Sorry, no can do, Missy," he smugly replied, giving the fistful of locks in his hand an added twist for good measure. Kagura, on the precipice of succumbing to the unconscious darkness, could only cringe and spite the man on top of her.

In one final attempt, she gathered her voice and tried to scream- obscenities, bloody murder, it didn't matter- as long as it was enough to throw him off.

Unfortunately, the conniving bastard was one step ahead, and none too gently shoved Kagura's already scraped face into the snow-covered cement.

She felt his body turn rigid above her, and could only curse her luck brace herself for the oncoming punch she knew he was preparing. The moment she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end and a rush of air meet the back of her head, she knew she'd be done for.

Except, it never came.

_'Huh?'_

And just like that, Kagura's pursuer toppled in the blink of an eye.

She heard shouts and obscenities all around her, the chaos of her surroundings a stark contrast to the almost subserviently tranquil state of her mind. She used the last vestiges of her strength to peer up, where a tall figure loomed above her, his achingly familiar voice and dialect sending chills down her spine.

"I told thee ta' be careful out here, didn't I, Miss?"

It was _him._

"Well, no matter," he continued, playful tone light and blithe.

"For _I, _Okita Sougo, will be thy savior tonight, my fair lady."

A tilt of his lips, and the man was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kagura vaguely heard two inconspicuous thumps and a hearty chuckle, but thought nothing of it.

For the warmth of an oddly embracing touch and the ticklish sensation of flaxen strands on her cheeks were the very last things she remembered before all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Incredibly sorry this took way too long! I was stuck for quite a while now, so I thought a lot with this idea. Anyways, that's it for the first installment, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry, I'll post chapter 2 soon, so hope you also look forward to that! If there are any questions or concerns, I am more than happy to answer.**


	2. II

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who waited patiently (or impatiently) for this chapter. No amount of words can express how sorry I am for the chapter being so late! Luckily, this week the chapters will be coming out a lot quicker, so rest assured! Hope you enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

II

* * *

><p>The first thing Kagura registered when she came to was the sharp pain in the side of her head and a musky, homey scent permeating the air. Despite her unwillingness to open her eyes and the lackadaisical movements of her limbs, as if trudging through murky water, she knew she had to drag herself up. Vague recollections of her escapade (well, almost) flashed through her head, and she struggled to completely remember them.<p>

_'Someone came... Who?'_

"Wakey, wakey, Miss. Does your head still hurt?"

Oh. Him.

Kagura blinked the weariness away, and with some effort, hoisted herself up from the surprisingly comfortable sheets to face the direction the new voice was coming from. It wasn't until she had completely sat up and was intently staring him down that she began to realize that she was not in her room.

No, far from it.

"W-Wha..." Kagura gaped, taking in the small size of the foreign room and its light tent flaps. Judging from the dark crevices and elongated shadows throughout the room, it was safe to say that she woke up well into the night. The only source of lighting provided was a lone candle beside her bed, its flame steadfastly dancing through air.

Scanning the room once more, she distinctly heard her "savior" (the word didn't sound right, even in her head) chuckle lightly, condescending amusement in his crinkled eyes as he stared at her bemused expression. His lips were spread in a small smirk, and the flaxen strands falling in his eyes did not deter the crimson orbs from glinting.

"Oh, it's _you. _How did you find me? Don't tell me... stalki-"

"How presumptuous of you, Miss, to assume such things," the ringmaster (what was his name again?) quickly cut in, the slight irritation in his voice as prominent as ever. Kagura only huffed in response, still expecting an answer.

"Ah, our food supply was running low so I had to go fetch some, lest I was forced to put up with the rest of the troupe's endless complaining. Lucky I came when I did, huh, Miss?" He chuckled before stretching in his seat, giving her enough time to notice the lean muscles under the outline of his loose shirt, undoubtedly a product of rigorous training. _'Not better than me, of course, but still.'_

"I saw you rolling out of that alleyway just in time. Judging from the bruises and cuts on those men, I reckon you did a good one on them? You're a feisty one, aren't ya'?" The young man joked. Unbeknownst to Kagura, who was too busy feeling irked at how chummy he was acting toward her, missed the hint of curiosity welling in his eyes, an expression she would come to know meant he was assessing the full extent of her capabilities. _'It's not everyday one sees such a petite-framed girl fearlessly take on three large brutes, after all.'_

"You're not one to talk, whatever your name is," she replied, earning a raised eyebrow. "You were the one who defeated them in the end, right?"The only response Kagura received was a chuckle and a brief wave of his hand.

"How you jest, Miss- "

"My name is Kagura. Don't call me 'Miss', it's disgusting."

Blunt as ever.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his smile tighten and his fists clench and resisted the urge to chuckle. However cryptic he seemed at first, the man _did _have some etiquette. Still, she noted he seemed more ready to taunt her back rather than label her off as unladylike and have nothing to do with her.

Which, of course, made her want to provoke him all the more.

"Ah, how rude of I to cause you such discomfort," he apologetically replied after a moment of contemplation, gears working in his head to fully take in the rather "unlady-like" lady in front of him. A part of him was amused by her brazen attitude, a desire to unravel more sounding quite tempting at the moment. Yet another part of him was greatly vesed, and he wanted nothing more than to rise up to the challenges he was absolutely sure she was presenting him with.

_'Kagura... Huh? A unique name befitting a unique lady,' _Sougo mused, before the sudden realization hit him.

"Okita Sougo, by the way. After all, how could I ever expect to call a lady by her first name before she even knows mine?" His charming display raised a wary brow from Kagura, and the tense silence that ensued was less than accommodating. After the awkward moment passed, she merely nodded and shrugged her shoulders, much to his annoyance (and slight chagrin, though he would kill before admitting it aloud).

"Whatever you say, Sofa."

… Sofa?

"It's Sougo." As if repeating it would make a difference, the flaxen-haired man tried not to gape at her ability to completely botch his name, even after he said it _twice _(in his defense, he had planned his epic entrance before knowing she was going to lose consciousness.) Instead, he smiled hesitantly, wondering what he had gotten himself into trying to converse with the woman.

"Whatever you say, Sofa."

"Oi, it's Sou-"

A yawn cut him off.

"Ah. I'm quite tired, Sofa. Call when breakfast is ready."

And with that, Kagura quite abruptly, quite _rudely _snuggled back into the blanket and just as quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Tch... Ungrateful little miss..."<p>

Sougo repressed a shiver as a particularly biting zephyr blew past him. As perfect as he was (or so he liked to think to himself), he was no exception to the cold weather.

_'Speaking of cold weather, it was a miracle she didn't get hypothermia,' _he mused. The girl's alabaster countenance had matched the light layer of snow beneath, and felt just as freezing as he bent over to pick her up. Fortunately, her sickly pallor had diminished after he had placed her in bed, much to many of his fellow workers' bemusement. Of course, what with the rest of the troupe already used to the strange events correlating with whatever their leader was occupied with (the girl had _orange _hair, for goodness's sake), they had merely sneaked a peek at the young woman before going about their night.

"Kagura... What strange features..." And that was the truth. Rarely had Sougo ever encountered a person with such naturally complementing paradoxes, which made her background all the more ambiguous. He saw with his very own eyes the tenacity and reflexes in her only ever acquired through years of experience and practice, yet her frail-looking arms and petite frame stated otherwise.

Notwithstanding his initially wary impression about the girl, Sougo still itched to learn more about her- the almost overwhelming desire to analyze her bit by bit (a nasty habit he's picked up throughout the years) clawing at him.

Unfortunately, before he could continue his inner musings, a crash resounded throughout the living grounds, and judging from its rather raucous sound, he was within close proximity. Knowing his troupe like he did, he didn't waste a second rushing there. This time, the man didn't even bother to stifle his irked groan, for he was well aware of how utterly _insane _they could be sometimes.

Well, he rationed, considering he was the leader of the bunch, he shouldn't be one to talk.

_'Knowing them, they probably managed to accidentally light someone on fire...'_

True to his words, the litany of obscenities and hysterically high-pitched screams that followed were enough to destroy what little semblance of tranquility Sougo had, even in the dead of night. Pushing thoughts of Kagura out of his head, he burst through the only tent with lights filtering through its edges.

"I have told everyone countless times already. If someone's going to catch on fire, laugh _while _you're-"

Before Sougo could finish his rant, a giant shadow blocked the entirety of his vision. In an instant, he was draped from head to toe in slobber and fur. Fat paws were haphazardly resting their weight on his shoulders. A thunderous bark came from his right, and his blasé disgust was exacerbated the more the dastardly _thing _drooled on him.

Hell, it was more beast than animal.

_"Arf!"_

Another bark, and Sougo suddenly found a broken chair and table laying ruined on the hard ground. The unfortunate items were right in the proximity of the whitest, fluffiest, most enthusiastically wagging tail he's ever seen. When the young man glanced up to scold the animal, a pair of intriguingly bright, brown orbs sparkled at him, and he was met with a very big, very _wet _tongue dead-on.

"Ah. It's this thing."

_'Yes, thing,' _he clarified with a sense of finality. That was as accurate a word as it would get to describe what he thought, in his opinion, was an extremely messy amalgamation of a lion and a dog.

On growth pills.

It (a male, actually, and yes, quite a large one too) had white fur completely encasing his abnormally large stature, save for the brown curve of its thick eyebrows. The dog, or Sougo preferred to call it, had a mouth big enough to fully enclose someone's head inside (which he had enthusiastically done on many occasions), and a body large enough to rock buildings.

He had discovered the, at the time, stray (mind him, the thing was puppy-sized when he found it) in the middle of the street during a harsh downpour, and had taken him in. Much to his luck (or future annoyance), the troupe had welcomed him as one of their own and was to be trained for upcoming shows.

"Gyah! Down, boy! I'm terribly sorry!"

As repulsed as Sougo was that there was at least one ton's worth of slobber all over him, he found the flustered look on one of the trainer's face quite amusing. Judging from his hesitant stature and overtly apologetic nature, it seemed he was fairly new to the job too.

"Ah, no worries," he merrily replied, aware of the dog's overbearingly enthusiastic nature. "However," he continued, watching as the poor boy tried to reign him in with a threateningly-looking whip. "It's better ta' go easy on the whip. Animals should be treated with more care," Sougo reprimanded, satisfactorily nodding as he let go of the whip and started to diffidently pat the dog.

"Ha, as if a sadist knows what being gentle actually is."

Damn it all. Not _her_ again.

"Are you sure you should be up at this hour? A lady's sleep is precious, after all."

A pair of half-lidded, cerulean irises met Sougo's own blood red ones. Despite Kagura's abrupt appearance, he resisted the urge to laugh at the various strands of hair promiscuously jutting from her head. He belied his amusement and merely smiled broadly at her.

Cerulean irises glared.

"What's so amusing, Sadist?"

"No, nothing at all," he smoothly covered, before realizing that she just called him a sadist. Sougo frowned at the blatant accusation.

"A sadist? I assure you, I am no such-"

"Don't try to fool me, Sofa. I know that smile is fake," Kagura rebutted, knowing she hit the mark when the flaxen haired man tensed. "Haha! It takes a sadist to know a sadist!" The vermilion haired woman burst out laughing at having openly admitted to her being a sadist. Sougo felt a lick of annoyance (one he was discovering was recurring with this woman, actually), and settled for a huff of exasperation.

"Well, then," he spoke up, directing it toward the trainer nearby. "We'll be taking off, now. Have a fine eve-"

"Sofa! The dog! He's adorable!"

He spoke too soon.

Much to Sougo's ire, Kagura immediately bounded to the equally ecstatic dog, her excitement tantamount to that of a young child's. He would have taken initiative to yank her away from the potentially harmful animal (he'd rather not be held responsible), but it seemed his momentary concern was ill-placed when she merrily laughed at what would have others running in fear.

"You are Sadaharu from now on!" He, or rather, Sadaharu, gave a bark of approval and continued to jump and hop about.

The flaxen haired man had the urge to just up and leave the general area altogether at their foolishness. (It had absolutely nothing to do with how offended he felt that up until then, the mutt had practically rejected every name he had suggested. Absolutely nothing to do with that at all.)

Sougo meekly observed the now best friends for a moment longer. He then cleared his throat, successfully halting Kagura in her steps as she curiously stared back at him. It wasn't until she saw the stern expression on her face that she patted her new acquaintance farewell. With a wave of his hand to the trainer, the two disappeared into the enveloping darkness.

A tense silence ensued as two pairs of light footfalls could be heard. Sougo mentally going over his options, and Kagura itching to break the unaccustomed to quiescence.

"Sofa, I'm curious."

"Sougo."

"Sofa, what happened to those three? Surely, you were the one who handled them?"

His step faltered. Kagura noticed.

"Oh? A young maiden such as yourself wouldn't be interested in the mundane privies of a common man like myself," he prevaricated. "Nevertheless," he blithely smiled, the stretch of his lips failing to belie his sudden unease. Finger placed on his lips. "It's a secret."

"Well then, my turn, Miss."

"It's Kagu-"

"I'll call you by yours once you call me by mine," he insisted, expecting an indignant outburst of complaint.

"... So Sofa isn't your name?"

Sougo was lying to himself if he said he wasn't offended, even a slightest.

"Unfortunately, it's not. Anyways, who in the world ever taught you it was fine to be walking alone in the dark?" Was it his imagination, or did he see a sheepish guilt crawl over Kagura's features? It was gone a moment later when the woman in regards abruptly scoffed and harshly kicked the ground in front of her.

"My Papi is out of town on a job for a while, and I wanted to see the circus before returning back home," she concisely explained, no regard to any possible danger whatsoever. _'Papi. How peculiar...'_

"Ah, I see. So, how was the show? I reckon you enjoyed it?" Sougo curiously questioned, getting a nod of affirmation in return. The silence returned, this time limning serenity as the two fell into a comfortable pace.

"I've decided," the flaxen haired young man spoke in, a soft accentuation to the tranquil ambiance. "Come morning, we'll have you escorted home. Is that alright? Rest assured, they'll be one of our most trusted members." He finished with a smile, all flourish and chivalry.

Kagura merely stared at him in return. A look of contemplation adorned her face, and she amenably nodded a moment later. Despite the rather cryptic and all the more ambiguous vibe of the troupe in general (from what she had gathered so far), she felt, oddly, comfortable enough to not have to sleep with her guard up. Notwithstanding the tranquil atmosphere, she also knew, however, that whatever semblance of peace she had garnered was but a temporary recluse. Especially since she was practically a foreigner on the circus grounds.

_'Still, I'd prefer not to go back to those sanctimoniously self-righteous bastards...' _Kagura inwardly ranted. The vivid memories of the myopically conforming environment (save for her Papi, of course) were ones that left a sour taste on her tongue. Ones she'd rather not want to relive.

As if sensing the vermilion haired woman's sudden shift in moods, Sougo glanced down at Kagura curiously. Judging from the spike in tension and the frown marring her smooth features, he could infer what she was thinking about.

"Changed your mind? Trouble back home, eh?" He inquired, and took note of the immediate widening of her eyes. "I can read ya' like an open book, Miss. So? Want ta' talk about it?"

She eyed him for a second longer. Then, as if convincing herself, she vehemently shook her head, pace just a tad bit faster. For once, her brazen attitude was put on hold, and a defeated resignation lingered. _'No doubt Miss would prefer not to return,' _Sougo mused. An image of the cheeky and daring Kagura being confined in a room filled with people so _unlike _her registered in his mind.

"Well, no matter. Papi's coming home soon anyways," the vermilion haired beauty commented. Shrugging her sagging shoulders and dragging her feet proved only to elongate the ever encroaching tension.

It wasn't long, however, before the two reached the guest quarters, where Kagura found herself in the warmth of the small room she was in prior. The nearby candle still flickered calmly, although the melted wax surrounding it indicated its short life remaining. Sougo's head appeared through the flaps, flaxen wisps falling limply to the side.

His small smile created dark shadows along the ridges of his face. Kagura gave an involuntary shudder as she subconsciously tensed in wariness.

"..."

"Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning." His statement seemed more of a challenge than one out of courtesy. Still, she felt herself somewhat relenting when his figure receded back into the expanse of crawling darkness. At that point, she was eager to just fall back into the comforting embrace of slumber.

With a sigh, Kagura quickly blew out the candle and hopped into the bundle of warm, thick blankets. A sense of relief flooded within her when she heard his footsteps wane, before disappearing altogether.

She'd rather welcome the enclosing darkness than look at that smile any second longer.

* * *

><p>"This is Gintoki. He'll be your escort."<p>

A pair of dead, fish-like eyes stared unblinkingly.

Cerulean orbs stared right back.

"Yo."

A pregnant pause ensued, wherein Sougo momentarily questioned his sanity for mixing the two disaster-bound personalities. Fortunately, the moment was as ephemeral as the awkward silence, for Kagura suddenly broke out into a wide grin and held her hand out, palm open. He took note of the various callouses lining her otherwise thin and shapely fingers.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Kagura!" If Sougo hadn't been forced to tolerate her less than hospitable attitude last night, he would have surely thought of her as an adorably petite, wholesomely down-to-earth lady.

He glanced up at Gintoki, a man of fairly average stature, save for the fastidious slump of his shoulders. The man ignored his questioning glance and instead focused on the smaller Kagura, half-lidded eyes lazily scrutinizing her longer than most found comfortable. She in turn only grinned wider and eloquently curtsied.

A small smile broke across Gintoki's face. They shook hands.

For Kagura, the moment she saw him, scraggly clothes and, strangely, silver hair and all, she instinctively knew he was out of the norm.

Just like her.

The thought sent a warm tingling throughout her (so unlike her interactions with the resident sadist over there). Despite his seemingly impassive appearance, the man radiated a welcoming aura. So much that it almost reminded her of her very own Papi's.

Similarly, Gintoki registered a foreign, albeit bright gleam, so different from others he had met, in Kagura's eyes that he immediately knew she was a unique one (maybe even as much as their own insane bunch of a troupe). The way they crinkled when she smiled, her overly-enthusiastic introduction, the firm grasp she had with her deceivingly dainty hands. She seemed quite independent, and indeed, quite capable.

A free spirit.

_'How interesting.' _Gintoki stifled a hearty chuckle as he shook her hand once more for emphasis, before letting go. He glanced back at Sougo, who was observing the encounter with a hint of disbelief belying his apathetic facade. Likewise, Kagura regarded the ringmaster as well, blithe features waiting. Sougo cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well, lovely you two are getting along. Anyhow, Gintoki is our stage manager, and also works as my adjunct as well. He'll also book our shows and will usually be the first to welcome any newcomers. He's one of my most trusted, and I've assigned him to escort you home," he informed as Kagura absentmindedly nodded. Gintoki, who was well informed of it the day prior, nodded and nonchalantly waved in response.

"Well, off you two go," Sougo's voice broke in. He lightly pushed the duo toward the circus exit, and smiled lightly at Kagura. "A pleasure meeting ya', Miss." He disregarded the small nagging of unease at the back of his head for smirking playfully when she turned around to glare at him for that.

The moment was broken, however, when Kagura suddenly harrumphed and stuck her tongue out, much to Gintoki's amusement, who was watching the whole affair curiously.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Sofa. Who _knows _how many dangerous people are out there," she sardonically replied, a hand containing a wallet waving in the air. A wallet that looked suspiciously like, no, was _definitely _his.

"Thanks for treating us, Sofa! Gin and I will be spending this on parfaits and cakes, so rest assured we won't put your precious money to waste!"

The silver-haired man couldn't hold it in this time, and suddenly burst out chuckling. Sougo's bemused expression, mouth agape and eyes wide, only further entertained him, and his little fit soon turned into a full blown laughter.

_'Oh, I like this girl.'_

* * *

><p>"Vanilla is boring. Strawberry is way better."<p>

"Are you making fun of vanilla? Is that it? Is that what you're doing? I will not tolerate such disrespect, young lady."

The two bickered back and forth, their ceaseless arguing catching the attention of many onlookers. To them, it was a strange sight. Of course, a quite unkempt, quite lazy looking man (not to mention his unnaturally wavy perm hair) yelling at an equally strange-haired girl half his size was sure to cause some type of commotion.

Not to mention the fact that they were arguing over ice cream flavors.

Ten minutes into their uneventful walk, Gintoki and Kagura had passed by a sweets shop, and being the self-indulging children that they were, decided to wholly take advantage of the extra money Kagura had stolen ("borrowed," she corrected him) from Sougo.

Which led to their current predicament- acting like complete fools of themselves whilst walking haphazardly down the middle of a road, the poor bystanders subjugated to their incessant altercations. Gintoki had chalked it up to their sugar high, and she had completely agreed, before they continued to bicker once more.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagura enjoyed the (albeit strange) form of communication, seeing as it was casual and so very unlike the mundane happenstances of her otherwise dull life.

Too distracted were the two that they didn't see the equally distracted man running en route until it was too late.

The three collided in a flurry of limbs, and the newcomer was sent hurtling to the ground. He let out an unceremonious _'oomph' _as the papers and envelopes contained in the satchel he was donning suddenly burst out. "Watch where you're go-"

"Ah! Kintoki?! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"... Sakamoto?"

Kagura, who had reeled back in shock and was in mid-complaint suddenly stopped once seeing the familiarity in Gintoki's eyes. A familiarity that was quickly turning into irritation. "You two... Know each other?" Two simultaneous nods answered her question.

"Ah, what a fine lil' Miss! Yeah, course we do! Kintoki and I-"

"Gintoki," he corrected, only to be completely ignored.

"Kintoki and I went to the same institute back in the day, y'know!" Sakamoto regarded Kagura with a cheery grin, only to fall flat on his bottom in an attempt to hoist himself up. Her escort only scoffed in response. "Kagura, was it? Don't associate with this idiotic person. Ever," Gintoki warned. "Name's Sakamoto. He's a traveling merchant, and works for all sorts of weird clients from all over," the silver-haired man explained, the synopsis oddly befitting of Sakamoto's character.

"Yup, all sorts o' weird clients," Sakamoto reiterated, the brown locks of his mussed hair bouncing in rhythm as he nodded. "Although, I have to say a group from the Oriental Islands sure have piqued my interest recently. I'm disheartened to say, however, that the only one remotely close to me is one o' them named Umibozu. Ya' heard o' them before, Kagura?"

The vermilion haired woman grimaced when he said her name so friendly, but quickly disregarded it for the latter part of his statement. _'… Umbozu?!'_

"You know Papi?!" At Kagura's startled exclamation, both men turned their heads, one expressing shock and the other recognition.

"You're a part o' their clan?! My, what a surprise," Sakamoto chuckled. Just as quickly, however, his effervescence disappeared. A forlorn look donned his otherwise young features as he suddenly seemed on the brink of epiphany.

"Ah, silly me. Last time I met him, he told me to deliver this message," he paused, and pulled out a parchment from the fallen pile of papers on the ground. "since his home was near where I was headin', I figured might as well. Said it was for his adorable lil' daughter. You, I'm guessing?" Kagura took the paper with nimble fingers and neatly unfolded it.

"I suggest you read it now. 'Bozu seemed quite urgent in handin' it to me."

Judging from the aghast look of horror on her face as she gradually read the contents of the letter, both men could infer.

_'Kagura,_

_ My precious, adorable little daughter. Please do forgive me for what I am going to say next. It wasn't in my intentions. No, far from it, but I am apologetic to say that it's the only option for you.'_

Kagura's suspicion grew, Umibozu's cryptic start inciting an unease within her.

_ 'As you are already aware, I've been assigned a lengthy mission from the Royal Guard. All this time, I've been traveling place to place to accomplish it._

_ However, in my haste, I had disregarded some of the rather strict guidelines they had set upon me, and had set off to reprimand me. I will not go into further detail, for I know you well enough to know you won't be giving "a rat's ass" about this._

_I would have peacefully come along, seeing as I indeed broke their rules, yet they struck a nerve in me when they mentioned something none too pleasant. We ended up in a rather heated dispute and it, unfortunately, escalated within moments- fists and weapons were involved. _

_ The only person I can blame is myself, and by no means did I ever want to resort to violence. My mistake was grave. They revoked my status and have sent me far out of the province for probation. Even my former companions have turned on me, and I am deeply sorry to say that they will now turn their anger on people who are dear to me- you.'_

Kagura audibly gulped, concern for her father and herself deeply etched on her features.

_'If I had the chance to, I would reverse it a hundred times, a million times, even. I have failed as a father, and as family. For that, I will atone for having sacrificed my very own daughter's safety for nothing if not a selfish decision. _

_ I would go back kicking and punching if I could, but unfortunately, they're keeping a tight leash on me. I can't even go out without at least ten eyes trained on me. The risk is too high, especially with the entire government force near you more than me. _

_ I need you to go into hiding, Kagura. I know my wise daughter enough to be able to leave this to you, and I trust you will be among one of the best. Rest assured, I will definitely come for you. But until then, your only choice is to tough it out like the good girl you are. _

_ I love you._

_Umibozu.'_

With trembling fingers, Kagura dropped the paper, absently watching as it floated to the ground. Tears were brimming in her eyes, yet a burning rage at the people who forced her precious Papi into the situation still lingered.

Only to be extinguished when she realized she no longer had a home. At least, not a loving and cozy one where she could come back to at night.

Gintoki, ever the vigilant one (despite what others thought) immediately recognized the defeat in her sullen face- the bright gleam in her eyes dulled, her downcast expression, the shaking of her shoulders as she clenched her fists in an attempt to stop it.

He didn't know anything of her situation; her background, her life, what she was going through.

He didn't need to.

With an expertise only years of experience would acquire, Gintoki grinned, the largest one he could muster. He disregarded her utterly broken countenance when she looked at him, and bowed low.

"Wha-"

In an elegant whirl, he gently turned Kagura by the shoulders until they were facing the direction they started from, and ostentatiously gestured toward it with his hand. He bowed once more, experienced eyes catching the desperateness in her cerulean orbs. Many a times had he seen that very same look from the abundance of newcomers he would bring in. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew what he was doing next was for the best. His cheeks started to ache.

"Welcome to the troupe, Miss. May our encounter fill your life with enchanted wonders."


	3. III

**Whoo, finally here with chapter 3! Thank you for all those who are patiently waiting for the next installment! Don't worry, these first few chapters will be build-up, and it'll hopefully get more interesting further along.**

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

III

* * *

><p>"So... Welcome back?"<p>

The redundant look on Sougo's face was almost enough to cheer Kagura up. Well, almost.

On their walk back, and after Sakamoto's reluctant farewell, Gintoki had absentmindedly pointed out miniscule, commonplace details, eager to lessen the tension. That soon turned out to be futile, as Kagura's sullen mood had yet to lighten. The two had fallen into an awkward silence, right until the moment they reached the circus grounds.

After informing Sougo of the situation to the best of his knowledge (a lot of discreet whispering and failed nonchalance was involved), Gintoki had preambled on and on about the "woeful burdens of being too talented for his own good," and had promptly excused himself in lieu of his managerial duties (comforting a sad little girl was definitely not his cup of tea, after all).

Which left the two in a state of tense quiescence, one more confused than the other.

Sougo cautiously glanced down at the woman who, just hours ago, was laughing and smiling as she jovially cantered about. A myriad of conflicted emotions lingered on her features, and she looked like the fragile person he initially believed she was.

Instead of confronting her of the events leading up to her change in heart (a person's life was always a touchy subject, _especially _when it came to the people he encountered), he settled for a small, stilted pat on her shoulder

"Miss? Would you like to head back to the guest quarters? The room is free, after all," he suggested, trying to prevaricate so as not to potentially upset her further. Much to his relief, Kagura nodded in assent.

Her despondent mood lifted a bit as he guided her back to the room, a silence not quite awkward yet not quite serene accompanying their light footfalls. It wasn't until the familiar sight of the guest quarters appeared within view that Kagura released a heavy sigh and regarded him with a small nod as she disappeared behind the flaps. Sougo stared at where she once stood for another lingering second.

"If you need anything, just call. I'll be in the Mess Hall, near the center; not hard to miss. We're serving lunch at the moment, so please do join if-"

A head full of mussed, vermilion hair popped out from the entrance in the blink of an eye.

"... There's food?" Sougo, who had resisted the urge to jump in shock, hesitantly nodded. If he had known Kagura would have immediately perked up at the mention of a meal, he would have brought it up sooner. The change was so abrupt that he had to wonder if she was actually in anguish. He brushed that thought aside, however, when she timidly stepped out, head tilted to the side as if asking, '_where?'_

Sougo nodded uncertainly, clearly unused to her sudden shift in moods. "Change your mind, Miss? Would you like to join us?"

The following growl of her stomach was enough to answer his question.

Kagura meekly nodded, and he spun on his heel and gestured to the Mess Hall, flourish in his footsteps. Garnering the reaction he wanted, he smiled in satisfaction when she began to trail behind. The incessant rumbling of her empty stomach assaulted both of their ears. A content silence elapsed before she finally lifted her head and regarded him with a diffident, albeit grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Sougo knew she wasn't talking about the food.

* * *

><p>In spite of himself, Sougo still found it somewhat fascinating as he watched Kagura practically wolf down plate after plate of food. As her rapacious hands continually shot out, his blasé disgust had gradually softened to a vigilant observation. The moment the meals was laid out, the depressing ambiance the woman radiated had paved way for her rather parsimonious personality- <em>especially <em>when it came to food, it seemed.

_'Most likely as a means of distracting herself from her situation,' _Sougo mused, eyes crinkling in amusement when the poor boy next to Kagura nearly toppled over in her haste to quell her endless hunger. A small smile flitted across his face when he glanced about and saw the other members who decided to eat share varying looks of amazement, trepidation, or both. A smile that turned into a stifled chuckle when his vermilion haired guest almost kicked someone for accidentally touching the growing pile on her plate.

Fortunately, his fellow troupe members laughed it off as well, already used to the influx of newcomers who would appear every now and then. Something Sougo prided himself in was his eye for exceptionally unique members. Like Kagura, most of them had been forced to endure some form of struggle and pain, and had at the time timidly made their way into his circus as stragglers; people who no longer had homes; no longer had names; no longer had lives.

Until they met him, that is.

He had taken them in, and had welcomed all aspects of them (as weird as they were). They knew Kagura would be no exception. Hence such amenable hospitality toward her. And judging from the way Kagura embraced it all without question, he figured she had known of their mutual respect and trust.

_'Either that, or she's completely ignorant...' _Sougo inwardly blanched at the latter possibility, instinctively refusing to believe a person could be that socially unaware. "Is it good?" He asked, only to have bits and pieces of food spit at him as Kagura regarded him with a vigorous nod. She just as quickly went back to wolfing down her food.

"Hn. Yeah, thanks, Sofa."

"It's Sou-"

"You there! Pass me that plate!"

He somewhat regretted ever taking her in in the first place.

* * *

><p>"So, have you decided what you're going to do yet, Kagura?" Gintoki's voice cut through Kagura's brief reminiscence, the nearby chatter of members immediately snapping her out of her reverie.<p>

After the quite satiating lunch, she had taken to retiring in her guest room, and left to ponder over the implications of what staying there meant. Questions had bombarded her none too gently, and in her futile attempt to distract herself, had ended up replaying the content of the letter in her head. That initial sinking feeling in her gut had slowly morphed into her current state of ire, where Kagura wanted nothing more than to acquiesce to her violent tendencies- tendencies that were infinitely better than wallowing in hopelessness.

So of course, when Gintoki suddenly burst in, she had been in quite a state of shock.

"... Gin-?"

"Whoa, quite a depressing mood in here. Who are you, Miss? Is this really the presumptuous brat who, just hours prior, thought strawberry was better than vanilla with all of her heart? I recall welcoming _Kagura_, not a frail little girl who can't even hold her own around here," he acerbically interrupted her, just as blunt as he portrayed himself to be.

Kagura bemusedly stared at Gintoki, the impact of his words registering only after a petulant silence had begrudgingly passed. She averted her gaze downwards at the implications of his wry comment and abashedly reprimanded herself for the momentary show of weakness. Her father had continuously ingrained that into her mind, at the very least.

Now was not the time to be complaining. _'That much should be clear,' _she reasoned to herself. If her beloved Papi had entrusted Kagura to keep herself safe, then by all means, she would comply (she couldn't guarantee any intact buildings at the end of it, however. Her impatience wasn't very tolerating, after all).

"Ah. Sorry. Thank you for that," she hesitantly mumbled, never one for apologies. And judging from the way Gintoki scratched his neck awkwardly, he wasn't either. They avoided each others' eyes for a moment, before he reached down to ruffle her hair, very much like her Papi used to whenever he caught her crying. She smiled in response, cerulean orbs gleaming.

"I highly doubt sitting in this depressing room will solve anything anyways. It's bad for such a young lady's health." His lips twitched downward in what Kagura assumed was a frown on his otherwise apathetic countenance. He took a step back to pull the flaps of her room open, parallels of light instantly shining through. Gintoki cleared his throat once, twice, and swept his arm in an ostentatious gesture.

"Have you met the troupe yet? I'll introduce you." It was more of a confirmation than a suggestion, his awaiting form indication that she should follow him. Kagura did so with much gusto, her smile breaking into a lopsided grin matching Gintoki's once she stepped outside. The two's leisurely stroll quickly eased her nerves, where dark privies and myopic thoughts couldn't near.

It was simple. It was peaceful. She loved it.

"By the way, don't call me Gintoki. I'll feel old," he brought up, in between pointing out the commonplace happenings in their mini-tour. Kagura smiled in return as images of her own Papi fervently denying his own middle-aged self as well ("Papi, young people aren't bald").

"Gin would be fine. The troupe refers to me as such, so you should too," he suggested, and watched as her face illuminated in jovial agreement.

"Then is Gin-chan fine?!" She blithely asked, her use of honorifics, especially with such familiarity, momentarily shocking him. It conformed into one of nonchalance not a moment later when he lazily nodded, as if saying, "Do as you wish." Which, considering her naturally impetuous nature, she wholeheartedly did.

A raucous noise to the near left interrupted the two, causing heads to turn. Profanities obscene enough to have even Kagura blushing were coming from a notably female voice, followed by a more urgent one. The latter, this time male, was fruitlessly trying to pacify, his hushed tones indicative of it. The vermilion haired woman saw Gin blanch from her peripheral.

"Are they part of the troupe?" Kagura questioned, curiously watching as Gin tried to look anywhere but the direction of the source of commotion (most likely cursing her naivety while at it). "A-Ah, they are. They're one of the main members too..." He awkwardly broke off when she stopped moving, and immediately regretted his choice of words.

Before Gin had the chance to blink, Kagura was already sprinting towards the performing duo, all bliss and excitement.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Kagura! Oi, Kagura! Don't come near them! They're absolutely insane, I tell you! _Kagura!_" As absolutely ridiculous it was to see a grown man panting and running like his very life depended on it, Gin was adamant on not letting the three interact under any circumstances. His proactive imagination was already conjuring up nightmarish images of their fated encounters, and he silently cursed his luck.

_'Out of everyone, why them...?'_

"Ah! How adorable! Are you the newcomer?"

Too late.

Gin slowed his previous sprint to a light jog, and mentally wondered if it still wasn't too late to drag Kagura away. The habitual slump of his shoulders returned, and his movements became lackadaisical once more once reaching where Kagura had run off to (_'Why the hell is she so fast?!'_).

"Gin-san? I didn't see you there. Are you showing her the ropes?" A deceivingly feminine voice spoke up, interest piqued. The male voice piped in, also expressing his curiosity. Gin regarded them with a small nod (he hoped the beads of sweat running down his forehead weren't as visible as he felt they were) and turned to Kagura, who was ogling them with something akin to amazement in her eyes.

"Kagura. This is Otae and Shinpachi. They're siblings, and have one of the main acts in the show," he tersely explained. The two reiterated Gin's introduction, the resemblances now uncanny to Kagura as she nodded in understanding and merely observed them a bit longer.

_'She's so beautiful...' _The vermilion haired woman couldn't help but stare, the two's brunette locks and matching eyes stuck out, and in the woman's, Otae's case, complemented her feminine, yet unyielding features. Similarly, Shinpachi radiated a firm but all the more compassionate aura as he smiled lightly at her.

"Kagura? What a lovely name. What brought you here?" Shinpachi mused, his older sibling-like impression stirring something within Kagura. "Trouble with my Papi," she cryptically answered, seeing something light aflame in the two's eyes as understanding and familiarity smoothed over their faces. Shinpachi patted her on the shoulder, and Otae smiled in reassurance.

"We're able to relate, so rest assured. If you ever need an ear to listen, we'll be here," he genially said. His sister chuckled at Kagura's grateful expression.

"Thanks! I appreciate it, Glasses!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, in reference to the plainly bespectacled Shinpachi. _'G-Glasses... ?' _ The young man sputtered at his nickname. Much to his chagrin, Gin's stifled snigger cut through the air; an almost mocking tone bubbling in his throat. "You're quite the gentleman, _Glasses; _acting so chivalrous and kind," Gintaunted, earning an indignant protest from the young man The two men bickered a bit before Gin turned to Otae, who was giving much-needed (albeit strange) tips to Kagura on "the basics of survival in this insane place full of insane people." Gin had to contemplate whether or not he actually wanted to risk striking up a conversation.

"You were causing quite a large ruckus, Otae. Ya' need me to address anything to the 'leader'? That's what I'm here for." The aforementioned woman merely shook her head and smiled a smile so inexorably her that he instantaneously prayed for whichever poor soul had been forced to endure the brunt of her belying wrath. Unsurprisingly, his hunches were right when she gestured to the ground. There, laying in a heap of broken limbs and bruises was a young man, no doubt another newbie. If the broken attempt of a salacious grin on his face and the equally broken teeth lining his mouth was any indication, Gin mentally noted to never, _ever _try to flirt with her.

"Ah, this young fellow here thought it was perfectly fine to lay his hands on a lady in plain sight. Not to mention, he was assigned with handling our costumes and in his rush dirtied them," Otae disapprovingly nodded, hand on her cheek as sarcasm oozed from every pore of her body. She then smiled in reassurance, any semblance of disdain washing away.

"However, as you can see, I've properly dealt with the situation, so rest assured. Although, teaching this young man some self-discipline would be quite lovely." Gin discreetly gulped as he resisted the urge to point out how at that point, he was absolutely certain the kid had already learned his lesson.

Sneaking a quick glance at Kagura, the silver-haired man wasn't surprised in the slightest to see her eulogizing Otae with the highest regard, a litany of praises spewing from her lips. He felt the slightest remorse for the unconscious boy, who was still awkwardly situated on the ground behind them. In his clutched hands were the two leotards meant for Otae and Shinpachi, dirt and grass smeared all over the uncovered fabric. Gin frowned at the prospect of having to deliver them to get cleaned, but bent down to gently tug them away anyways.

He hadn't expected the intermittent groans of pain to come from the semi-conscious fellow, whom just moments ago was clearly knocked out, and nearly shrieked when the bundle unexpectedly moved.

Which, of course, caught the eye of Otae.

The cracking of knuckles and Shinpachi's audible gulp was the last thing Gin and Kagura witnessed before the adjunct hightailed it out of there, the vermilion haired woman towing right behind as he tugged her along.

"I am not responsible, I am not responsible, I am _not _responsible..." Gin muttered, akin to a mantra as the telltale sign of fists against flesh could be heard. Kagura bemusedly stared behind her before her gaze lifted back up to her panicking friend. Never before had Gin ever seen someone look so unamused. _'It's not my fault that woman is an absolute demon,' _he inwardly ranted, and momentarily deluded himself in taking pride in his pusillanimous actions.

"Ah! Those costumes look familiar!" Kagura's rambunctious voice, on the cusp of realization, snapped him out of his reverie. A distinct gleam lit in her cerulean depths not a second later. "They're the two dancers from the show a few nights ago." At Gin's nod of confirmation, she grinned satisfactorily as a spark of fascination welled in her eyes.

"Their dancing was beautiful."

It was free.

Gin heard the marvel in her voice and proudly smirked.

"Of course they were. They're part of this troupe, after all."

Before Kagura could get into detail in her animated reminiscence, however, a _'whoosh' _permeated the air, followed by a glint of sharpened steel. Being the experienced fighter that she was, she instinctively tensed. The sound was dangerously close, and her ephemeral moment of wariness was replaced by panic when she remembered that she was with Gin.

"Gin-chan!"

She whipped her head toward his direction, where a throwing knife had landed precariously close to Gin's booted feet, its sharpened tip sunken deep into the ground in between his legs. She breathed a sigh of relief, a close call considered 'safe' in her book.

"A-Are you alright... ?" Kagura quizzically asked once seeing the slightly shaken up expression on her tour guide's face. _'Given the nature of these people, I'd assume he'd already be used to almost dying a couple of times,' _she mused, not reacting to the glare he shot her as she blankly stared at the thin weapon at his feet.

"K-Kagura, an innocent, young maiden wouldn't understand. Y'know, there are times when a man comes face to face with a situation he just can't avoid. Perhaps, he was a second away from being ripped apart by an angry she-gorilla, or his precious 'Little Gin' was an inch away from being stabbed. Haha, you see? I'll ingrain it in your hea-"

The perm-haired man hadn't a chance to finish his ninsensical ramblings when a multitude of equally sharp, equally dangerous knives came soaring in their direction. Or rather, in Gin's. Kagura merely dodged a straggling one, before stepping to the side to watch Gin's attempt at evading the rest.

She had the briefest inclination to help, but quickly rescinded her decision to do so once seeing the stilted, almost comical way Gin hopped and slipped about. He was dodging them fairly well enough, and so she was unfazed at his rather girlish shrieks of obscenities.

He was doing fine, Kagura thought as a stray one whizzed past and lodged itself in the fabric of his sleeve, close to his shoulder.

_'Yup. Perfectly fine.'_

Once the air had cleared and the various knives littered the ground, Gin allowed himself a breath of relief as he hunched low to rest his hands on his knees. The poor man looked a second away from a heart attack.

"H-Hah... Damn youngsters these day... Who the hell did ya' think took you in? Hah?! H-Huh... That's right, it was I! The wonderful and caring and utterly fantastic Gin-chan, y'know!" He muttered to himself, though it could hardly be considered muttering since he was practically shouting into the sky.

"U-Um... Gin-chan... ?"

"Excuse me! I'm incredibly sorry for that!" Another foreign voice apologized, steadily raising in volume as it came closer to the duo. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard, their varying patterns intertwining together. Their silhouettes could be seen, one taller and more feminine than the other short and scrawny-looking one.

"I'd like to apologize on behalf of my apprentice here. He's new, y'see." There was an oddly melodious yet daunting lilt to the notably woman's chiming tone. Gin had already straightened up, a frown marring his face for the nth time. His hands were on his hips and he was tapping his foot impatiently, akin to that of a less than pleased mother's. Kagura lowly snickered at the comparison. He shot her a withering glance before addressing the approaching two.

"My precious jewels were almost harmed, y'know! How do you expect me to face the day with a man's pride now, huh?!" Gin started his rant, childishly raging at what would be considered an odd pair- a slender woman who radiated elegance and finesse, accompanied by a little boy with ragged clothes and scrawny limbs. Both of them were staring at Gin with mock understanding, failing to belie the blasé indifference and slight amusement underneath.

The sight, however peculiar to most people, didn't affect Kagura or Gin in the slightest. The latter was already used to such iniquities and the former not having it in herself to care.

"Tsukuyo. If you're going to train little brats around here, then train them near the edges of the circus grounds, to scare off any weird stragglers," he stated, and ignored the defiant protest of the younger boy in response to being called a brat.

"It's Seita! I'm not a brat!"

"Yeah. Whatever, kid." Gin brushed the boy's outcry aside to continue ranting to the expert knife-thrower, of which Kagura immediately recognized as the one in the eloquent act a few nights prior. It also didn't hurt that her blonde locks were done in the very same elegant bun, save for the extraneous decorations. _'A main?'_

Kagura watched as the woman named Tsukuyo shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at Gin's presumably trite words. The exasperation in her opalescent depths tinted the purple hues of her irises a tad bit darker the longer she was forced to endure his interminable rants. Similarly, the boy at her side donned an equally unamused expression, save for the tidbit of animosity lingering as he discreetly shot Gin a death glare worth every fibre of his being.

Kagura couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she watched the almost endearing sight. A giggle escaped her mouth without her discretion, and all three heads simultaneously turned to look at her. Tsukuyo and Seita cocked their heads to the side as the newcomer finally made he presence known.

"Ah! I've heard about you! You're the newbie, right? Your name?" Seita's ardent tone reflected the enthusiasm in his eyes at having another member. It was more of a hunch than anything, but something about Kagura struck harmoniously within him. He, who didn't have it in him to trust anyone outside of the troupe except for his mother. It was a startling revelation to the boy, but a welcoming one nonetheless.

"Kagura." Her smile morphed into a large grin, reciprocating his effervescence as she pointed to herself.

_'I like her...' _Seita absentmindedly mused, and nodded vigorously in reaffirmation once a sudden image of Gin popped in his mind (they were standing right next to each other, he couldn't help it).

He glanced up at Tsukuyo, who had just then noticed the smaller woman. She mentally scoured her memory for any mention of a newcomer, and her lips tilted upwards in her successful quest to obtain the tidbit of information.

"I'm Tsukuyo and my apprentice is Seita. Welcome to the troupe, Kagura. Please don't end up like this no-good, conniving, desperate man over there." Tsukuyo curtly gestured to the offended Gin. Despite his weak comebacks and almost child-like tantrum, the woman still managed to keep an impassive face on, already accustomed to his impetuous behavior. Kagura's snigger earned her a betrayed gasp from the silver-haired perm head.

"Tch. It's not my fault women are so needy and- Gyah!"

Even Kagura couldn't deny that Gin deserved the knife to his rear.

"Well, we'll be off then. Take care of yourself now. If trouble ever arises, just know my knives are very sharp." With a light tilt to her lips and a small wave, Tsukuyo guided the both of them back to the training grounds.

"..."

"I like her, Gin-chan."

"Silence, you."

* * *

><p>"Sofa, please let me join."<p>

"Miss, I'll listen to what you have to say the day you finally remember my name."

"It's Kagura."

"And it's Sougo."

"... You're name isn't Sofa?"

Sougo breathed through his nostrils, her petulance threatening to rip his calm facade apart. If there was one thing the otherwise "gentleman" (or he so liked to call himself) couldn't joke around about, it was regarding his troupe, however insane they were. He actually held up to his title of leader, after all.

Letting someone join as an actual member was a serious matter.

As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was in fact, very wary of the newcomers that were brought in. Of course, that concern quickly turned into indifference as the newbies grew accustomed to apprentice work and idle life, save for the excited chatter of being up and close during the production of another circus show.

But apprentice work and idle chatter was, in its entirety, just that.

Over time, most of the once-stragglers had left; strayed away once they had received their share of properly rationed meals and a warm place to sleep at night, in exchange for an extra set of hands. And once they had left; had moved on, the troupe erased its presence from whomever they had encountered, very much like their epithet indicated of such an ambiguous group. And true enough, they never saw of each other past their brief encounters.

The moment Sougo saw Kagura, he knew she was the same.

Notwithstanding her loathe for conformation and not-exactly-normal personality, he still knew she wouldn't stay long. Perhaps, it _was_ the fact that she despised conformation and her not-exactly-normal personality that enabled him to inquire so.

_'Well, no matter the reason.' _The flaxen haired ringmaster sneaked a cursory glance at Kagura. She was still staring at him expectantly, as if her tenacity was enough to convince him. He inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth.

"If you're not committed, then I'm afraid I can't-"

"Then I'll just have to become committed, won't I?"

He stared at her incredulously, an oncoming headache weaseling its way into his already stressed mind.

"I apologize, Miss, but, I don't think it'd be ideal for you to work in the troupe. I've no doubt of your ability to do so, but it's quite a lot of work and dedication you need to put in. You can stay as long as you need, I've no qualms about that. But I can't let you work here, especially if it's temporary," Sougo explained, the slightly disappointed frown on Kagura's features oddly disconcerting.

"I refuse."

Her voice wavered ever the slightest. He immediately noticed.

"I'll do even the most mundane chores if I have to. Think what you may of me, but a burden will not be one of them. Besides, an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt, right? I don't mind getting them dirty, I'm used to it, after all," she straightforwardly said.

Hesitance flooded Sougo as he swayed ever the slightest. A lick of determination and utmost responsibility was carefully carved on her business-like, stone-set features. Her frown only grew in intensity.

It didn't suit her at all.

"Think of it as another no-good, useless brat who'll never amount to anything finally learning some self-discipline and the value of effort. Will that convince you?" The way Kagura jokingly belittled herself struck a nerve within Sougo; it was as languid as any other insult he knew she spewed on a daily basis, and that didn't sit well with him.

In spite of her care-free, independent nature and love for adventure (what was considered captivating and welcomed in the troupe), her pretentious personality and lack of mannerisms were frowned upon- an utmost blasphemy to society's culture and traditions.

It was unfair, really.

The more Sougo looked down at Kagura's fierce eyes and tense shoulders, the more the thought reigned true. Another thought popped up, one that left a sour taste on his tongue and had him slightly frowning the longer he thought about her circumstances.

Kagura was incredibly lonely.

He assumed she had always been the quirky, oddly optimistic person that she was. But he also knew, from years of experience, that one who suffered was likelier to care for others, to remain smiling even in the darkest of times. Hee couldn't help but wonder what she had been through, what emotional (and possibly actual) walls she had to overcome.

Sougo's interest was piqued.

Something snapped inside of him. He relented.

"... Welcome to the troupe, Miss."

Kagura's wide grin couldn't hide the relief he saw flooding in her brilliantly-hued eyes.

"However..." In an instant, his warm breath was ghosting over her slightly-agape mouth, a hand on her shoulder that did anything but comfort. Chills and shivers ran up her spine and the hairs on her neck stood up the moment he flashed his narrowed, crimson eyes at her. She subconsciously ingrained the image of the dark, almost predatory, certainly scheming pair of burning irises into her mind.

"You will work. And you will work hard. No excuses, no complaints, and definitely no crying. We'll give you a warm place to sleep at night, and I'll even add in three square meals a day. Clear?" Kagura tried to play off as unaffected, but Sougo vigilantly caught onto the way she instinctively crossed her arms and how her shoulders immediately tensed the moment he leaned in.

_'One point, Sougo.' _

"Of course," Kagura scoffed, the threatening undertone of his words not abstruse in the slightest. She defiantly turned her head, failing to notice the tiny smirk that grew on Sougo's face at her actions. A smirk that quickly grew into a cheerful smile.

"Good," he blithely remarked, before standing to his full stature and preparing to leave the Mess Hall where she had approached him. Something clicked and he suddenly remembered, almost like an incessant afterthought that wouldn't leave.

"Also," he started, and craned his neck to look back at Kagura.

"Call me Sougo. That's an order from your _leader _now, got it?"

She dumbly nodded at his out-of-the-blue request. An accepted disdain overcame her a split second after she realized he had addressed himself as her superior.

"Perfect. Have a lovely afternoon, _Kagura._"

She stood still, almost afraid to move. It wasn't until the wispy shadow of his silhouette waned into the distance that she finally released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

_"I don't like him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! If there's anything you want to point out, please feel free to do so. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Just a reminder, these chapters will also be posted on my Tumblr, and I will update a list linking them soon enough, for convenience. <strong>

**Story-wise, Sougo might seem OOC, but I've tweaked his personality just a tiny bit for the AU setting (please don't kill me). Rest assured, he'll still have his sadistic-y sadism somewhere in there. Like always, I appreciate each and every one of your reviews and views. **

**Until next chappy!**


	4. IV

****I feel sooo bad, it's been more than two weeks… I had initially wanted to post it sometime last week, but my schoolwork had started to pile up. Anyways, I still hope you enjoy (Please forgive me).****

**If it helps, I've added people and they do stuff.**

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

IV

* * *

><p>"As I've said, it is required you learn the simple basics before I let you even touch a costume," Sougo calmly stated for the nth time, blankly watching as Kagura nearly killed a member with the, mind you, <em>blunt <em>knife in her hand. Again.

He partially blamed himself for ever bringing it upon himself to attempt to teach her in the first place.

It wasn't that she was weak, nor was it that her aim her was less than close. No, far from it. Quite the opposite, in fact.

It was that she was _too _strong, and her aim was extremely accurate, to the point that it was downright deadly. Not even an hour in and the accident-prone woman had broken at least three targets and almost lit two innocent bystanders on fire (how she managed to do so with a blunt, old knife was absolutely beyond him.)

"As much as you glare, I _am_ the leader, after all. I highly doubt it will ever have any effect on me. Nice attempt though, Miss," Sougo blanched for the utmost time. As altruistic as he appeared to most (Kagura was apparently not one of them), the man could only take so much before his impatience started to wane. Much to his displeasure, she only harrumphed and clicked her tongue. Quickly picking the knife up with nimble fingers, she took aim and let it fly in one swift flick of her wrist. The blade hit the center of the target dummy with a sickening crack. She only smirked in narcissistic satisfaction.

"There's no reason to be jealous, _Sadist,_" Kagura taunted, her bait almost working as she saw the way his eye twitched and his brow furrowed ever so slightly. As calm and impassive as he outwardly limned, she knew the nickname irked him more than it should have, and used that to her complete advantage.

_'Look who's talking,' _Sougo wryly noted, a small frown marring his prim features. Over the course of mere days, she had deliberately, and sometimes inadvertently mocked and mimicked him, much to his chagrin and annoyance. That ire, however brash and unadulterated, had gradually diminished into a blasé numbness to her words as he became used to her childish love for bantering. Of course, Kagura had since upped her game and increased her provocation, to the point wherein Sougo felt the need to outdo her egotistic and snidely remarks with his own- the look on her face was priceless when he did.

"Sofa...?" Kagura's look of inquiry brought him out of his reverie, his lack of response to her provocations uncharacteristic.

"Worried about me, Miss? How adorable," he subtly mocked, her demure stature a contrast to the brashness of her voice as she sputtered in disbelief. "Rest assured, I'm every bit the chivalrous gentleman as before. I'd be more worried about yourself. That knife isn't going to throw itself." As if talking to a small child (she might as well be), Sougo leaned down and pointed to the cracked target, where Kagura had yet to land a satisfying hit.

The aforementioned woman only scowled indignantly before trudging to the knife and yanking it out in a superfluously ostentatious swipe. She brushed him off on the way back, a fire burning in her narrowed eyes that dared him to think otherwise. Sougo only tilted his lips in that small, devilishly innocent smile and nodded his head in acknowledgment once, twice.

"Who do you think I am..." Her interminable mutterings fell on deaf ears as he spun on his heel, trusting her enough to master the basics once he returned. If not for him, her pride certainly prevented her from running off.

"Be a good little lady while I'm gone, alright?" Sougo dodged the spit projectile headed his way. "Practice makes perfect, after all." He nonchalantly ended with a wave of his hand, smirk threatening to spread across his face when he heard Kagura's obscene swearing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Tch. How am I even supposed to do this..." Kagura grumbled for the nth time, the blurred reflection of herself on the dull blade warping her scowl. A litany of curses spewed from her lips, the subverting of her so-called 'leader' painfully obvious. She glowered at the knife one final time before directing her gaze on the still maimed target.<p>

_'He told me to aim, and I did. He told me to throw, and I did. What more does that guy want?' _Target centered, Kagura flung the knife with a flick of her wrist, the blade not only landing right where the heart was, but sinking all the way in- right up to the hilt. _'The least he could do was give me a better knife,' _she mulled, a contrast to the determination in her eyes as she yanked it out and took aim yet again. Her refusal to relent hadn't deterred in the slightest, and was one of the assets that made up her surprisingly honest personality.

Almost as honest as her profanity as she swung the knife off-kilter and it cracked the wood right in the center of the target dummy's forehead. The crooked line only complemented the plethora of other cuts and cracks adorning the dummy's bare form. She released a small groan, blowing the hair out of her eyes as aggravation showed on her porcelain-like features.

"Having trouble there?"

Kagura distinctly felt the pressure of her hold on the hilt lessen before a glint of flickering metal brought her out of her stupor. Instinct forced her head to whip towards the direction of the sharp weapon, where the knife previously in her hand had been planted rigidly into the center of the target.

"Wha-"

"Your aim is superb, but you should learn how to control your force," an oddly blithe tone piped up, all smiles and enthusiasm. The vermilion haired woman instinctively tensed when she heard the voice from right over her shoulder, quaint breath ghosting near her cheek. She turned around to face the newcomer. The idea of showing her back to them was unfathomable at the moment.

"Hiya'. I'm Kamui."

The ambient temperature suddenly took a dip as Kagura found herself staring face to face with a person she had never seen before. And judging from his mischievous grin and closed eyes, she was better off not knowing.

"O-Oh... Kagura." She felt a betraying shard of unease tug at her, the idea of giving her name to the stranger ("Kamui," apparently) unsettling. The young man in front of her only smiled wider at her hesitance, dark fringe partially covering his squinted eyes. She absentmindedly took note of the unnaturally lighter roots near his scalp.

A hand snapped her out of her momentary reverie. Kamui had extended it, digits out and palm open.

Kagura shook it with rigid fingers.

"You're the newbie, right? I haven't seen you around before," he commented, the nonchalance in his tone belying the curiosity in his startlingly bright eyes as they opened. Kagura nodded warily, but stayed silent otherwise.

"Were you training? Did Leader-san teach you the basics?"

Another nod. A frown marred his smooth features as he sensed her trepidation.

"Kagura, right? I don't bite, I promise," he reassured, a tiny laugh escaping his lips as his eyes squeezed shut again. Her eyes instinctively scoured his lithe frame. From his large hands to his sturdy shoulders, Kamui radiated power and skill. _'I'm not surprised. This is a troupe run by Sofa, after all,' _she mused. His entrance just moments prior had already proved him quite the formidable person, and she frowned at the aspect of ever having to face him.

"... Nice to meet you, Kamui." He chuckled again at her hesitance, and cheerily bounded over to the target dummy. He yanked it out with one swift motion and tossed it towards Kagura's direction, where it grazed the ground near her right foot. "You seem capable. I'll show you how it's done." His loose shirt billowed behind him as he approached, fully intent on showing her the ropes.

"It's fine, really," Kagura insisted, unease gnawing at her despite his effervescent demeanor. She doubted he would do anything particularly threatening, but the interest in his eyes pertained more to her potential than herself. Not to mention that fake smile of his.

"What are you talking about? It's useless practicing if you're doing it wrong." Kamui shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hands, as if pointing the obvious. He flashed another award-winning grin. "Kagura, was it? Don't worry, I'm an expert, after all." He gently patted her shoulder and passed her the small knife.

As if knowing Kagura would acquiesce, he patiently waited near her side. It wasn't long before she gave in, and nodded in hesitant defeat as she allowed herself to get swept into his pace. His smile obfuscated her, even as he guided her and gave detailed advice on how to perfect the task she was assigned to. For the most part, Kamui's intermittent tips had greatly improved her progress, with the occasional sarcastic jab.

It was only when he leaned in just a tad bit closer, smiled just a tad bit wider, gestured just a tad bit more did the hairs on the back of Kagura's neck rise. As astute as Kamui seemed, however, he hadn't noticed the slight discrepancies in her behavior. And if he did, he was doing a superb job hiding it. "Ah, you're close. Good job," he appraised, snapping her out of her reverie. Kagura eased the slightest at his words, a small smile forming on her petite features as she stared at her handiwork. _'He's good, __though__. I'll give that to him.' _She subconsciously sneaked a glance at his blithe self again. Kmaui was incoherently humming under his breath as he too nodded in approval at the knife lodged neatly near the center of the target, crossed arms enunciating the toned muscle underneath.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was as experienced as it was going to get.

Kagura discreetly eyed him, all whilst trying to gauge his actual skill level. Of course, with Kagura being Kagura, what entailed was a lot of intense eyeballing and the occasional tut of acknowledgment here and there.

"... What are you doing?"

Kamui's voice; cheery albeit slightly bemused, startled her more than it should have. The vermilion haired woman jumped a bit, startled out of her inner musings. "Ah, sorry," she hastily apologized, completely missing the way his wide eyes gleamed in omniscience.

_'She's amusing.'_

Kamui chuckled at both her and the thought, knowing fully well how wary she was around him. No doubt the tiny lady was wracking her brain trying to figure him out- a task that proved to be difficult, considering that he deliberately receded further into his façade of a blissfully vague man.

_'She's quite strange herself, actually,' _he inwardly mused, his interest in Kagura piqued when he caught a glimpse of her fruitlessly trying to perfect her throws. He had first thought of her to be just another passionate newcomer. Of course, that was theretofore the moment he heard the sharp crack of wood and saw the trusty targets they always used nearly split in two.

In his eyes, that seed of potential had outweighed all the other times he saw her nearly light a building on fire or accidentally stab the occasional passerby. That spark of interest had been enough for him to approach her. _'Her peculiar appearance can come in handy someday too.'_

Unfortunately, much to Kamui's disdain (and slight annoyance), she had immediately tensed, his, for once, attempts at being indelible in her eyes only proving to exacerbate the situation.

"You're pretty good. I wouldn't mind going against you one day," he nonchalantly commented. The only indication his words didn't fall on deaf ears was the slight tensing of her shoulders. Of course, since he was situated behind her, the young man was unbeknownst to the look of sheer averse on her frozen features.

Kamui continued observing her progressing efforts a bit longer before he finally deemed her slightly above novice level (_'definitely better than most of the newbies who come through here'). _"Keep up the good work, newbie. You'll be a regular in no time," he sardonically joked, yet retained the same blissful tone he always frequented. He waited for a split second before starting to walk away, patting Kagura's head for good measure. The wariness that enmired her seemed to rescind considerably at his somewhat comforting touch.

Kamui thought it ironic how years ago those hands of his were anything but.

He absentmindedly fingered his dark locks with a slender appendage, before flashing her that standard grin of his- small, but wide at the same time. Kind, but certainly not trusting.

"You're interesting. Still weak, though."

He heard all fifty-seven swear words directed at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to request a cleaning for my outfit, please," Kamui's cheery voice roused Sougo out of his notoriously deep slumber, his red sleeping mask sliding off to reveal a narrowed eye underlined with dark bags. If it was even possible, his eye narrowed even further. In the standing member's hands was a loose, billowy white shirt, coupled with a pair of pants specifically designed for his trapeze artist needs. Sougo released an incoherent mumble underneath his breath.<p>

"No. Do it yourself."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fight me."

Sougo scoffed at Kamui's eagerness to always engage in some form of mortal combat, one way or another. Much to his displeasure, much of the member's efforts to do so were seemingly always directed at him, and on occasion, Gintoki- his trusty (albeit sloppy) right hand man. This fact did not change, even when Kamui was standing in front of a half-asleep, wholly tired man. In his office, no less.

"Cant'ya force one of those newbies to wash them for me? I'm quite a busy adult, after all," Kamui haughtily replied, yet still managed to make it sound like an established fact. "And I'm not?" The young ringmaster countered. For reasons he couldn't fathom, a flash of vermilion hair and wide smiles momentarily invaded his vision- specks of colors and hues in his waking mind; on the precipice of dreamland and startling reality the moment he heard the word 'newbie'.

"If dozing off in the middle of work is any indication..." Kamui drawled off, blue irises opening in mock inquisition. Blue eyes that painfully reminded Sougo of another familiar, albeit less scheming pair.

Was it just him or did the resemblance seem almost uncanny?

A low whistle startled him out of his reverie. He glanced up to see amazement pooling in Kamui's depths as the young man breathed out an impressed, _'Huh.'_

"First time I've seen you so distracted over a newcomer," he started, astute as ever. His tone wasn't accusing nor was it threatening; just a simple inquiry and a tilt of his head. Before Sougo could nonchalantly deny any and all assumptions the fellow member was about to make- the day Kamui cared enough to assume something of him was the day the world was going to end- he chuckled.

"I can see why. She sure has some potential; she'll become strong. Still not as strong as me, though," he mused. Sougo tutted, unimpressed at the self praise, however true it may reign. He instead focused on the fact that Kamui discreetly mentioned Kagura and his meeting, a situation that didn't bode well with the flaxen haired man. Heaven knows what would happen if those two personalities ever mixed the wrong way.

"You met her?" He nodded in assent.

"Kagura, was it? Had ta' teach her some of the basics. She did fairly well, for an amateur," he mulled, subconsciously twirling a lock of his dark tips- a slight contrast to the lighter shade of his roots. _'Maybe I'll keep the ombre look,__' _he absentmindedly mulled, turning his attention to Sougo- the man's growing suspicion was evident.

"... And nothing exploded?"

"Not a thing. Although, you may want to consider upgrading to flame-resistant tents." Sougo stared dumbly at him, before a sigh emitted from the still very tired man's lips.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"She sure is interesting. Not the cleverest one though..." Kamui broke off, and the flaxen haired man resisted the oncoming rebuttal he felt form in his mouth. _'Like you're one to talk about intelligence.'_

"I wouldn't mind taking her under my wing. How 'bout it? She'll become a regular in no time." A part of Sougo wanted to scoff at his request, the familiar quirk of his lips indicating his lighthearted joking. What refrained him from doing so, however, was the subtle, not as innocuous light underlying the foolhardiness in his endless depths.

It slightly unnerved him, in all honesty.

He couldn't, for the life of him, imagine Kamui ever wanting to take someone under his tutelage, _especially _due to the fact that he was the epitome of recklessness and 'no-fucks-given.' Sougo might as well have handed Kamui his sanity if such a thing were to happen. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly keen on handing over a beginner to him, however more skilled Kagura was than most (even he could discern the large gap between the two).

His reluctance to allow Kagura under Kamui's tutelage was definitely because of the havoc it would undoubtedly wreak-

It definitely had absolutely nothing to do with the revelation that he would no longer be the one seeing her progress, no longer be the one she banters the most with (hierarchy meant absolutely nothing to her, after all), nor did it have anything to do with the innately jealous spark his naturally possessive characteristics subconsciously felt.

He barely knew the girl not even three weeks ago.

It was definitely not any of those, that was for sure, Sougo rationed.

"Hypothetically speaking, if she were to train under you, how much would it cost to compensate for the burnt tents and scarred bystanders?"

Before Kamui had the chance to think and before Sougo could start his semi-rant on the importance of not disturbing "the precious leader in need of his precious beauty sleep," a lazy drawl near the entrance, followed by an elongated yawn interrupted the both of them.

"Yo, idiot duo. The Great Gintoki has arrived to enlighten your presences." Gintoki's lackadaisical tone caused both heads to turn, one in indifference and the other in a suddenly heightened enthusiasm. Kamui's smile took a bit of an edge to it.

"Hey. Lazy-san, fight me-"

"So? What brings you here?" Sougo interrupted Kamui, earning him a disapproved frown from the young man as he rolled his sleeves down, which had been hastily pushed up the moment he caught sight of Gin. Gin, who had been in the middle of stretching, took a cursory glance at the both of them. His gaze landed on Sougo. Despite his lackadaisical demeanor, there was a strange glint in his eyes as his mouth twitched downwards ever the slightest.

"We need to discuss the schedule for the upcoming show. The date's been decided to be sometime next month. Ah, but before that..." Gin awkwardly trailed off, looking caught in between feigned nonchalance and irritation. "We have... a guest..."

"It's quite spacious here. I see why your troupe is so renowned now."

Sougo tensed.

Kamui tensed.

A shuffling from behind a disapproving Gin could be heard as a tall, extravagantly adorned man stepped into the office. His pearly whites complemented the blonde hue of his fringe.

"Shibazaki Hayato. A pleasure to meet you. I've arrived on behalf of the Royal Guard."

* * *

><p>"And here are the sleeping quarters. It'll mostly be empty, with the exception of post-show time, when everyone retires early for the night," Sougo explained. He watched the exceptionally built man smile in acknowledgment out of his peripheral.<p>

He didn't trust him one bit.

The Shibazaki man's mirth couldn't fool Sougo even if he tried. As effervescent and trustworthy as the man interminably attempted to come off as, there was an undeniably mischievous aura constantly surrounding him. Almost to the point that Sougo found it stifling. No doubt his overtly fake smiles and idle chatter belied the suspicion and intrigue glinting in his icy, onyx depths. Not to mention, his title as Royal Guard also didn't help his situation one bit. They were known as every bit the ruthless, merciless bunch they were.

But alas, being the selfless, benevolent person that he was, the flaxen haired leader resigned himself to welcome the tree of a man with open arms. _'I'll just have to wait until after he falls asleep to put him through the most unimaginable pain possible,' _he concluded, oddly satisfied with his impromptu plan.

"I see my arrival has caused quite a commotion," Shibazaki's smooth tone cut in. True to his word, Sougo discreetly took notice of the fellow troupe members scurrying off the moment their eyes landed on the iconic emblem that signalized the Royal Guard, attached prominently on the right side of the front of his coat. Sougo couldn't blame them.

"The Royal Guard is famous around here, after all," he supplied, earning a chuckle out of the taller man. _'At least the main members aren't around,' _he inwardly thought. Fortunately, Gin had mentioned something about a meeting for the regular acts of the show, and was exclusive only to them. He sighed in relief; the oncoming headache of just thinking about the encounter was a pain in itself.

"Speaking of famous, I haven't seen the main performers yet. I'm quite excited; I've heard many stories," Shibazaki suddenly quipped, unbeknownst to the immediate tensing of Sougo's shoulders.

Damn. Spoke too soon.

"They're quite busy at the moment," he prevaricated, all too eager to change the subject. "They're in a meeting right now; it'll be quite a while until they're finished." He tersely explained, gentlemanly rouse still just an act.

"Oh. I see. Maybe next time, then." Shibazaki went silent for a while, in which Sougo made no attempt to lighten the awkward ambiance. As if sensing his lack of effort, the Royal Guard member sighed heavily. "I apologize for the inconvenience," the shorter man quickly apologized.

"No problem. It's still quite a pleasure to meet you." He smiled in reassurance, the taut stretch of his lips clearly indicating his blatant lack of sincerity.

The two quickly lapsed into a less than pleasant quiescence, wherein the only sounds that could be heard was Sougo occasionally pointing something out on their out-of-the-blue tour.

That is, until a triumphant war cry startled them out of their reverie.

"Oryaa! Finally!"

He definitely regretted the decision to take her in.

"Sofa? What are you doing here? I finally did it thou- Who's that?" Kagura paused. The new person in front of her was daunting, his eyes narrowing ever the slightest as his lips twitched the tiniest bit. Disdain was written all over his features.

"Excuse her, please. We're still teaching her the ropes around here." Sougo deadpanned, surreptitiously glaring at Kagura until she took notice of the death waves practically emitting from him as he stressed her leaving right away. He sent a warning glance, fully aware of Shibazaki's scrutinizing gaze on Kagura- who thought it was a good idea to stare right back.

"You lookin' at me? Sofa, who is he?"

Sougo resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. He should have expected attitude from the tiny lady, even more so when strangers were involved. He did admit that the scene was quite extraordinary, almost humorous if said stranger wasn't as prominent as they was; it wasn't every day one saw a petite little girl practically glaring at a man almost twice her size. He watched as Shibazaki retaliated with a narrow of his eyes and directed a noise akin to a tut at Kagura. The bemusement on the latter's features became more evident.

"It's Shibazaki Hayato. I am visiting on behalf of the Royal Guard. Pleasure... to meet you..." He trailed off near the end of his sentence, hesitant on introducing himself to her. She was quizzically staring at him the moment he mentioned his name and affiliation.

A silence ensued in which her eyes suddenly darkened and a strange glint reflected in them. Shibazaki unintentionally took a step back, his vigilant eyes caught off guard for a split second.

And then it passed, and Kagura hummed in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet ya'." Her mouth was slightly opened, lips contemplating whether or not to say something else. Shibazaki straightened up just a bit more.

"You-"

Before she got the chance to, however, a large bark resounded throughout the premises. The silhouette of a large mass quickly bounded into view.

"Ah! Sadaharu!" Her bright countenance quickly overshadowed the suspicion and tension, an amalgamation of relief and ardor emitting from her. Likewise, the innocuous look of excitement was plastered all over Sadaharu as he sprinted over, typical of any other dog. Sougo stole a quick glance toward Shibazaki's direction, where the man's face showed unadulterated confusion and slight apprehension. Sougo resisted the urge to smirk.

_'Looks like that monster of a dog finally came in handy.'_

"Sadaharu! Good boy! Can I leave now? He wants to play," she said. One part of him wanted to berate her on her lack of mannerisms (or rather, lack of effort to pretend), and another part of him was glad for her refreshing approach. On the other hand, it was becoming painfully obvious that Shibazaki was torn between disdain and wariness; whether he should or shouldn't take her lightly.

For once, Sougo was almost (_almost) _relieved Kagura had intervened when she did, however abrupt and unruly. "Just don't set anything on fire," he deadpanned. Both raised a shapely eyebrow at him, and the vermilion haired woman only scoffed indignantly.

"Yeah, sure." The silhouette of her back was already disappearing, along with the muffled shouts and barks of enthusiasm as the duo went their merry way. Sougo was tempted to roll his eyes at her childish behavior, but an awkward cough to his left prevented him from doing so.

"She's... quite interesting." Shibazaki seemed to be in deep contemplation. His lips were set in a straight line, and Sougo would be lying if he thought the gleam in his eyes; as if trying to decipher a complex code was quite disconcerting.

Not a moment went by before he chuckled and continued his stroll. The man seemed eager to finish their tour at the moment. A sense of foreboding tension crept in, sending shivers down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck unintentionally stand.

"Where to next?" Sougo numbly pointed toward the mess hall and mindlessly walked in front. He knew the tour would no longer be a hassle; in fact their guest seemed all the more eager to partake in it. It would be over in a jiffy, that he was certain of.

But the way Shibazaki scrutinized her. The way he was weighing her value. The disdain evident in his eyes.

Sougo didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry you had to endure all that talking, but fortunately, the chapters are starting to pick up from now on, so thank you for all those willing to stick around to read it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I appreciate all those who go out of their way to do so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Until next chappy!**


	5. V

Finally here with the fifth installment! Thank you for all of you who have read up to this chapter so far, your patience will pay off as the story progresses. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy, it's also been really fun writing this story!

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

V

* * *

><p>"I expect all of you to perfect your acts soon. If not, that's always something to strive for, m'kay?" A chorus of murmurs and agreements erupted from the stands. Gin took a cursory glance from his rooted stance on the platform, papers in hand. Despite his naturally lackadaisical demeanor, it hadn't taken much to quieten the raucous bunch. As he spilled the preparations for the show in a few weeks' time, his- contrary to popular belief- shrewd eyes caught sight of a few nodding off, a lull in his words the moment he noticed them.<p>

Much to his irritation, they were all the main members.

He resisted the urge to chuck the pen in his hand at their leader, who was particularly adamant on slumbering the meeting away. _'I honestly can't blame him,' _he sighed. _'What a pain.' _He directed his attention elsewhere and repeated the trite words for the umpteenth time, managerial status gleaning them out of him.

Ironically, the novices were much more ardent in comparison. They were constantly fidgeting, and the moment something even slightly motivational escaped his lips an onslaught of sparkly admiration and cheers would assault him.

The only exception to that was a lone Kagura, surreptitiously dozing away in a dark corner of the room. Her innocuous features as she slept were such a stark contrast to her usually bawdy personality he instinctively questioned if that was even her in the first place. But if there was one thing that remained faithful, it was the way she recklessly wore her emotions on her sleeve for all to see- a trait not too many had the trust nor courage to possess.

It seemed a particular flaxen haired leader had also reached that conclusion, as Gin caught a now-awake Sougo narrow his eyes in Kagura's direction. His gaze was scrutinizing, as if she was a complex puzzle he couldn't solve. Subconscious or not, he was starting to frequent that expression as of late. Gin couldn't discern whether that was particularly bad or not.

Either way, it was blatantly obvious Sougo was not satisfied with that.

It was undeniable, especially to any observing third-party, that their otherwise lazy ringleader- the very epitome of 'no-fucks-given' and procrastination- was sure enough innately drawn to Kagura by a quite unknown, quite adamant force.

However, it wasn't to say that her allure was a particularly welcoming thing. Actually, not at all, Gin thought to himself as he noticed Sougo aiming his sleeping mask directly at her. The familiar mischief was evident in his otherwise _gentlemanly _features, and the silver-haired perm head resisted the urge to groan.

"If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask any me, or any of the other members. Other than that, you're all dismissed." Gin offhandedly waved the crowd away with a flick of his wrist. The attentive quiescence was soon replaced by interminable chatter as members hustled and bustled about the way they always did before an upcoming show. Although it wasn't as evident, Gin was somewhat prideful of the efficient way their troupe independently operated- less time being forced to teach the rookies and more time for his precious beauty sleep, after all.

All aside from Kagura and Sougo, of course.

The two were bickering back and forth, trying to outdo the other in whatever verbal contest they were partaking in. However natural it may have seemed, the stage manager knew Sougo enough to realize that the petty insults and mockery rolling off his tongue were used with Kagura, and Kagura only (Maybe with the exception of Kamui here and there).

Gin sighed, watching their petty altercation for another lingering second. Unfortunately, work was of the more dire issue, and he eventually forced himself to approach the duo.

"Kagura, you need to practice. Sougo, the schedule needs to be looked at."

"Shut it, Gin-chan."

"You're in the way, Gintoki."

The aforementioned man only sighed in exasperation before turning around and walking back to _sane _civilization.

_'I don't get paid enough for this.'_

* * *

><p>"Yes, like that, one foot in front of the other... No, you're leaning to the left too much... That's not- You're not very good at this." Kamui lightly frowned every time Kagura almost fell, a habit he had started to pick up recently. Sure, he had expected her to encounter screw-ups every now and then, but he had assumed her physical aptitude would somehow make up for it.<p>

But as time passed and the failures soon outweighed the successes, he had an inkling of regret for ever involving himself with this woman. _'A for effort, at least,' _he mulled, watching as Kagura exerted too much force on the bars hanging above her. By some stroke of serendipity, he didn't hear a snap nor a crack, maybe save for the obscene swear that uttered her lips.

"One more time!" Kagura fervently exclaimed, diverting her attention to her mentor instead of in front of her.

Even Kamui couldn't resist a chuckle when she plummeted to the ground with a comical "Oof!"

He soon figured that anything even remotely related to delicacy and patience were the absolute bane of her, and despite his initially piqued interest, his field of work in the troupe was definitely unsuited for a brazen and brash woman of her caliber.

And as naturally pulchritudinous as Kagura was (not as much as him, of course), carrying herself with eloquence and femininity would come as a struggle, more so than any of the rigorous training he knew she must have partaken in.

But if there was one thing Kamui, along with the rest of the troupe, noticed, it was the fact that the young, vermilion haired woman wasn't pensive, nor was she uncommitted. Anything from cleaning lion feces to balancing on a thin rope some tens of feet in the air, she'd undoubtedly find a way to do so with renewed vigor. Whether it was to him, to the troupe, or to her pride, she'd charge head-first without a second thought.

_'I like that... Leader-san sure found an interesting newcomer,__' _Kamui mulled, longing to prevaricate watching Kagura face plant every few seconds. With every crash came an enthusiastic nod as she vied for another chance, not one to give up without at least getting one right. But despite the countless efforts and guidance Kamui occasionally provided, he knew she knew being a trapeze artist wasn't exactly the best option.

Although, he had to give her props for the record amount of times she almost destroyed the entire set. It wasn't everyday someone managed to get tangled in the ropes whilst mid-air.

"Kagura... I think you're done." If the fierce gleam in her eyes was indication, Kamui knew she would vehemently disagree. He only smiled just a tad bit wider, an almost whimsical look on his face as he tilted his head questioningly.

After seeing that, Kagura sighed, the bright hue of her cerulean eyes dimming slightly. With a lag in her step, she hopped down from the podium, light footfalls a stark contrast to her personality. But she nodded in understanding, knowing fully well the waning time she would have to practice such an act, and the complications that would certainly arise.

"You weren't having fun either." It was nothing more than a mere observation and a slight tilt of his head, but that was enough inclination for the both of them. Kagura's initial excitement had quickly rescinded into a determined frustration and a desire to satiate her need for accomplishment.

"What else did you have in mind?" Kamui absentmindedly teetered back and forth as he seemed deep in contemplation (or as deep as he could muster) about possible acts for her. The lock jutting from his head twitched for a brief moment, and Kagura could not for the life of her deny that it was thoroughly amusing her.

"Tight rope walking?"

An immediate no.

"Juggling?"

"No."

"Hmm... Knife throwing?"

"... Definitely not."

"Stop being so spoiled, brat."

Kagura spluttered and reeled in shock, a lick of ire that was almost comical burning in her eyes. "Who're you callin' brat, brat?!" As expected, she bristled with the chance at a challenge, which Kamui brushed off with an amused tut. _'She's predictable.' _He contemplated whether or not to further entertain himself with her tirades and incessant bantering, but a low chuckle interrupted the two.

"What was that about taking her under your wing?" Sougo sardonically intervened, crimson irises sparkling in knowing amusement. Kamui's eyes crinkled a bit at the man's appearance, his nimble fingers already starting to pull his sleeves up. Apparently that was his go-to move whenever he thought a fight was brewing. Sougo found that both hilarious and distasteful.

"Hm? You seem to be mistaken. At least I'm capable of actually teaching," he rebutted in reference to the whole knife-throwing fiasco.

It was Sougo's turn to narrow his eyes. A strained smirk pulled at his lips, the corners twitching downward ever so slightly. "Teaching her how to crash into anything and everything that can move?" He ignored Kamui's twitch at the jibe in favor of directing his attention to Kagura. The poor woman looked ever so uninterested and was most likely tuning out their altercation, boredom reflecting in her eyes.

"Kagura- Actually, you said your family descended from the Oriental Islands? Then China it is. China, I have the perfect idea for your act," Sougo hastily continued, paying no heed to Kagura's indignant protest or Kamui's strange tense.

Kagura was about to rebut to the nickname but the last part of his sentence piqued her interest. "The perfect act...?" Sougo nodded once, twice, before he gestured toward a nearby tent opening. The strange rumble that simultaneously followed caught both onlookers' attention.

_"ARF!"_

If the tremors weren't enough to garner attention, then the gigantic bundle of fur and energy that bounded through certainly was.

Sadaharu ostentatiously burst through in a flurry of white limbs, echoing barks and whines reverberating throughout the entire stands. Members immediately steered clear of him, not entirely ecstatic that an extremely hyperactive, _giant _ball of joy and play was within the vicinity of precious props and sets.

Kagura seemed to be the only one exempt from such disdain, however, when she screamed in equally merry effervescence. Even Sougo's face took on a strained look of attempted nonchalance as the approaching Sadaharu gave him a sloppy lick. His tongue lolled out, absolutely drenching with saliva. But to Kagura, that was the most adorable thing she had ever laid eyes upon.

As the vermilion haired woman practically pounced on her new companion, Kamui took that as his cue to leave. He cocked his head to the side at Sougo, who acknowledged him with a resolute nod. And just like that, the experienced member slipped away, his leave tantamount to that of a silent zephyr.

"Sadaharu, I haven't seen you in forever! Good boy! Did you miss your wonderful Kagura?" Sougo scoffed at her self-praise, Sadaharu's affirmative bark further exacerbating his blasé distaste. He cleared his throat for emphasis.

"No one's willing to take him in, due to his large size. Think you can do it, China? We only have a handful of beast tamers, after all. It suits you." Kagura absentmindedly stroked Sadaharu's back, a litany of satisfied whines filling the air. She was contemplating whether or not to accept the offer.

Fortunately, Sougo hadn't needed to goad her any further when a bright grin lit up her face.

"Of course! I'll do it! We'll be the best duo anyone can ever look for. Right, Sadaharu?" An enthusiastic bark confirmed her outburst. The flaxen haired leader nodded before jotting the note down on a clipboard he had procured out of seemingly nowhere.

Notwithstanding the havoc he knew the two would undoubtedly wreak, Sougo still held high hopes for the pair. With extensive training (on both parties) and acquiring the right knowledge and experience, he knew Kagura and Sadaharu had the growing possibility to become an audience favorite.

Considering whether or not they were able to be part of the show, of course.

What with all of the mediocre and novice-level members vying to be a regular, competition was to be expected. And knowing Kagura like he did, there was absolutely no way her determined and naturally competitive personality was going to be relenting in any way.

"You and Sadaharu will have to follow a strict course. I'm assuming you're prepared to learn the etiquette as well?" She and her fluffy partner nodded enthusiastically, mimicking each other simultaneously. Sougo saw curious onlookers out of his peripheral gush in amazement, and he- although he'd _never _admit it aloud- felt similarly.

"Sadaharu really has taken a liking to you, China. The resemblance is uncanny," Sougo said jokingly. "Well, he's your pet now, so that's to be expected."

Kagura immediately frowned, catching him off-guard. A pang of something foreign shot through him. It wasn't discernible, but he knew it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The feeling grew in intensity when she merely eyed him silently.

"... What are y-"

"He's my partner now, and a friend. Don't call him a pet or a beast." She patted Sadaharu reassuringly, the latter oblivious to what Sougo had said that would rile his new companion like so. The connotation behind her words were clear, the threatening gleam in her eyes complementing them quite dangerously. A speck of whimsical nostalgia- neither happy or sad- lingered in her irises, which he thought intriguing.

"Ah. Sorry, then; just a slip of my tongue." The nonchalant f_açade_ he wore belied the slight remorse he felt as he absolved Kagura's concerns. The quiescence that had come before had unnerved him, even more so considering her usually brash and raucous personality. In those short seconds, Kagura had seemed just a tad bit wiser; seldom had she ever had that strange look in her eyes- a frightening calm that bespoke of the raging storm beneath.

He found himself tense and wary at the sight of it. But at the same time, fascinated.

However, what was more fascinating, Sougo mused, was how quickly Kagura's entire demeanor morphed at listening to his halfhearted apology.

"Really? Then it's alright! Huh, Sadaharu!" A chuckle and an affirming bark later, and Sougo couldn't have been any more confused. _'How interesting...' _He couldn't resist comparing the drastic change in personality. Either Kagura was extremely kind and forgiving or she was idiotic enough to fully trust and confide in someone her skewed standards had somehow deemed worthy.

_'That__'ll__ surely backfire on her one day.' _He ignored the sudden sense of foreboding that crept its way in.

"Anyhow, you still have a lot of training to do. When do you want to start?" The reverberating, "Right now!" that followed had Sougo's eardrums tingling. Still, he nodded in assent and patted Sadaharu's back resolutely. A small smile formed on his lips at Kagura's childlike enthusiasm.

Sensing whatever conflict that had occurred was fully resolved, Sadaharu gave a loud bark. Unfortunately, that was the only warning they had before the gigantic dog rammed straight into them in all of his three-hundred-kilograms glory. The following crash as the two toppled over was enough to have even Gin and the main members flinching.

Sougo swore the huge dog rendered him unconscious for a full three seconds.

He heard a string of groans and complaints as he blinked away the stars. coming from whom, he didn't have it in him to care. A puddle of saliva was forming dangerously close to his head, the fuzzy haze in the back of his eyelids failing to register vermilion strands pooling beneath him, nor the soft warmth that entailed.

Similarly, Kagura's mind blanked when she saw Sadaharu and Sougo tumble forth, exceptional instincts screaming at her to tense and brave it out- which, she did. The next thing she saw was black, an oddly tickling sensation bringing her back. She did, however, feel a fluttering warmth above her (of course, after she got her fair share of obscenities and complaints in) that was discernible from the other heavy mass atop of her.

"_Are they okay?!"_

_"__Of course they're not! Oi, you lazy asses! Help them!"_

_ "How're we supposed to move them?!"_

The onslaught of extraneous noises and shouts constantly berated them, doing nothing but exacerbating their already addled minds. Kagura especially felt the brunt of the impact. The air around her was stifling, to the point in which she suffered to even inhale.

She felt someone's (most likely Sougo's. How he managed to fall directly on her as well, she had no clue) futile struggling above her. It was somewhat of an ethereal moment; practically feeling the breath escaping her yet registering so many things at once in the pitch dark of her eyelids had her reeling.

The warmth quickly escalated into a choking heat, and Kagura started to hyperventilate (or rather, as much as the weight covering her face allowed her to do so). If there was only one thing the ever omnipotent Kagura couldn't stand, it was the feeling of being pinned down; of succumbing to something she was powerless to fight.

Sougo immediately felt the vermilion haired woman's quick intakes of breath. She started to thrash about shortly after, and he ceased his own struggling in an attempt to calm her down. He carefully attempted to maneuver his left shoulder and chest out of the way- which he had just realized was completely covering Kagura's face, but to no avail. Seeing as Sadaharu was still euphorically bouncing on them and she had suddenly ceased her incessant groans and whines, he could do nothing but try to brace himself so as not to strain her.

Luckily for them, the rest of the troupe had sensed the urgency in the seemingly playful and comical scene, and had Sadaharu lifted in a matter of seconds (seconds that seemed like an eternity to the two).

A shaft of unpleasantly luminescent light assaulted Sougo and Kagura, whom were lying flat against the ground- main members of the troupe huddled cautiously over their leader and the newcomer.

The only exception to the small crowd was Kamui and Gin; Kamui smiling whilst perched atop a salivating Sadaharu, and Gin fruitlessly trying to reign him in.

"Kagura? Do you need any medical aid? We have a doctor here as well," Otae helpfully quipped. Aside from the dazed look and slight pallor on her cheeks, Kagura nodded meekly and smiled in reassurance. The thumbs-up she flashed at them was such a stark contrast to her pale (more so than usual) countenance that many looked at her uncertainly- Sougo included.

He had to admit he felt a sense of guilt for her, however miniscule it seemed. She did almost suffocate, after all. But it was more her reactions to what had transpired that left him doubting. She had panicked a lot more than she would have, and it made him question what kind of rough experiences she had endured to succumb to such a reaction (despite how many times she had indirectly praised her baldy of a father).

"Are you sure? You're looking quite pale there," Sougo commented. He ignored the strange look on Kagura's face that wondered why he wasn't as shaken, and instead chuckled sardonically at her. "A friend and partner, alright." His head whipped around to face Sadaharu, noticing the vermilion haired woman do the same.

Just as expected, Sadaharu was laying innocently on his belly, tongue lolling out and absolutely clueless to the commotion he had just created. Kagura retaliated by childishly sticking her tongue out at him indignantly. _'It's like she wasn't even hurt,' _Sougo nonchalantly mused.

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?!" She easily rose up to the bait, her riled expression forcing another chuckle out of him. He supposed he enjoyed this side of her; willing to challenge him with every fiber of her being, a retort always on the tip of her tongue. It was a breath of fresh air, and for once, Sougo found it extremely alleviating.

He pushed the incident prior to the back of his mind and clapped loudly, once, twice, thrice. All eyes landed on him as he cleared his throat and stood up to his full stature.

"We have a show in only a few weeks' time. If Gintoki hadn't ingrained it in your heads yet, I will. I expect nothing but top notch perfection out of this troupe, and that is all I ask for. Otherwise, if I find so much as a rookie slacking off, they'll have me to talk to. Is that clear?" Gin sighed in relief as a chorus of resolute affirmations filled the air. Contrary to popular belief (at least among the regulars), Sougo actually did do an exceptional job running the troupe- not to mention, one less pep talk he absolutely abhorred to give.

"You included, China."

"What're you indicating, two-faced Sadist?!" The flaxen haired man ignored Kagura's shrill protest in lieu of lightly ruffling her hair- a gesture meant more to piss her off than one out of affection. Still, he had some of his hopes pined on her and Sadaharu, and knew himself well enough to trust in his instincts.

_'This is going to be a good show.'_

Sougo couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>Thus indicates a new transition in the story as the pace will definitely pick up next chapter following the troupe's arrival. I apologize that it was mostly dialogue, but rest assured, it won't stay like that. There will definitely be more OkiKagu moments as well, so please look forward to that.<p>

Until next chapter!


	6. VI

Whoo, here with the sixth installment of Enchanted Wonders. If it came out late, I apologize. The weather where I live has been absolutely freezing lately, and I want nothing more than to just cuddle with my dog and sleep all day.

Anywhoozums, SPOILER ALERT: People are in this and they do stuff

Whelp, without further ado, I graciously thank thee for putting up with the nonsensical babble of the author, and do please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

VI

* * *

><p><em>"Sou-chan. Isn't the stage lovely?"<em>

_ "Look at all the lights, Sou-chan! __They're so bright!"_

_ "Are you having fun, Sou-chan?" _

_ "Now, now, don't cry. I won't allow any sadness at our last show together, m'kay?"_

* * *

><p>Bleary eyes blinked open.<p>

A fluttering sense of nostalgia filled Sougo, although he couldn't pinpoint the reason why. Static, fuzzy images flashed across the back of his eyelids, each and every one not registering in his groggy mind. A quick rub of his eyes revealed the unshed tears he had no idea formed at the corners.

Oddly enough, his treasured sleeping mask lay idle by his side- crisp and unwrinkled from its lack of use. His body felt sluggish, as if wading through murky water, and whatever sense of affluence and covetous pride he had had nearly dissipated. It was a near inimitable experience as for a moment, Sougo felt as if he was traveling back in time- back to a hazy, intangible shard of a memory he hadn't remembered discarding.

"Finally awake, huh?"

The lackadaisical tone of indifference gave Gin's voice away, and Sougo felt ever grateful his traveling companion didn't grate on his nerves as much as _some _people he knew. He tiredly sat up, joints popping as he gave them an experimental stretch.

Nearby, some of the slumbering members shifted at the sudden onslaught of noise, but quickly returned to their dreamless sleeps and attempts to get comfortable. As if on cue, the caravan took a sharp turn- resulting in nearly everyone jolting awake, some reacting more to it than others. Hoarse groans and moans could be heard as shoulders bumped and heads knocked.

"Yes, and from the looks of it, so is everyone else."

Gin clicked his tongue in annoyance, before pulling the furry blanket back over his head and snuggling deeper within the warmth of his makeshift bed.

"Last time I checked, we were almost halfway there. It's been a little bit over two days. Exactly how far is this _nearby _town anyways? I'd rather not be stuck in this cramped place with all these smelly good-for-nothings," he complained.

Sougo thought he deserved all the pillow projectiles and grumpy swears directed his way not a moment later. He coughed to hide his snicker at the knife Tsukuyo aimed at him, the blunt side conking him right on the head.

"At least you're not in the second caravan, Lazy-san. I've heard all the weak little newbies were assigned in there," Kamui blithely spoke up. A cursory glance at him and Sougo confirmed that the young trapeze artist was curled in the corner nearest to them, meticulously braiding his rather long hair for his signature look. He _always _seemed to be awake, even when others were asleep. Throughout the years, Sougo wisely learned not to try to unravel his ability to do so.

"Ugh. What a nightmare..." Gin's lazy murmur earned a nod of assent from everyone in the small space.

It wasn't long before the caravan fell into a serene lull, where even the steady hum of cicadas and crickets couldn't penetrate. Sougo, who was in the midst of falling back asleep- caught on the precipice of consciousness and slumber- took a glance at the window to his left.

The starry expanse of darkness seemed to surround him, and images of nights prior spent aimlessly gazing at the bright stars above lazily floated in his mind. Flashes of flaxen hair, longer than his, and crimson eyes, warmer than his, gently caressed the back of his eyelids. The tranquil quiescence played a silent lullaby that had the grasp of slumber quickly enveloping him.

Sougo fell asleep under the same night sky he remembered staring at so many years ago.

* * *

><p>"Sadist... It's cold... Are you trying to kill us off before we even get to reach the town?" A litany of endless complaints spewed from Kagura's mouth, all of which Sougo tuned out as he rechecked the water supply. The only response she had gotten ever since the start of their break was an irritable scoff from the ringleader and a quick wave of his hand to brush her off.<p>

Signaling his disdain at her presence besides him, Kagura gladly left to the fields and perched herself on a nearby rock. The caravans had stopped near a luscious valley and some fields, and thus everyone was eager to unwind and relax before they went on their way once more- her included.

She took a cursory glance around the premises and settled for contentedly watching the members converse amongst themselves as they picked away at their lunch. Nearby, Sadaharu was frolicking and playing with the other animals the troupe had- a satisfying difference from the Sadaharu that kept sleeping in his oversized cage because he had nothing else to do.

Kagura was tempted to join Otae, Shinpachi, and Tsukuyo, where two other main members had made their presences known- Kyuubei and Ayame (or rather, Sa-chan, as everyone called her). According to what they told her, the two seldom appeared in the shows, only performing their acts whenever they were up for it. Kagura was particularly excited to meet the both of them, despite whatever false rumors Gin had propagated (or rather, she wanted to meet them _because _of that).

"They seem fun..." The vermilion haired woman mulled aloud, precariously teetering back and forth on her soles as she observed them from afar. But before she could implement her wish, a small growl alerted her of her growing hunger. Kagura frowned a bit. Despite her large breakfast, she still craved for food, her endless appetite making itself known.

She quickly hopped off her makeshift pedestal in favor of getting another meal. Her brisk walk to the caravans- which were, after nearly half an hour of inspection from a certain flaxen haired sadist, finally empty- bore fruit as she spotted the food supply a few feet away. Her stomach gave an appreciative growl.

"Are you going to share that with us, Miss?"

Kagura, being the rapacious one she was once dealing with food, was tempted with an immediate, "No." The fact that there were she didn't recognize near the caravan should have also sent her alarm bells ringing. What halted her from doing so, however, was the intriguing tone of the stranger's voice- calm and reassuring, but battle-hardened and experienced at the same time. It had the hairs on her neck stand on end.

She'd hate to ever be in a situation where she was forced to face whoever this person was.

Looking up, Kagura was met with, unsurprisingly, two males. Their relaxed postures were indications of either nonchalance, or confidence. Most likely both. The robes they donned looked archaic; overused and worn near the edges, and the seams were starting to rip apart. Kagura was vaguely reminded of the way her father used to describe the clothing nobility used to wear back on the Oriental Islands; of the many flowing robes and billowing silk shawls.

"So? Mind sharing, Miss?" The second male lifted the bamboo hat he adorned just a sliver (where they were able to find bamboo hats anywhere within the vicinity was beyond her) in questioning. She had a peek of brilliant onyx orbs. Ragged and fierce yet controlled and disciplined at the same time. If only their appearances were enough to have Kagura tense and cautious, she was eager to see what they were capable of.

And judging from the way their hands inched defensively toward their front at her scrutiny, they were too.

"Ah, sorry. I was planning on eating the entire supply, so... Maybe next time, though, when I'm not that hungry."

Two pairs of eyes blinked.

The first man burst out laughing.

"Quite an appetite you have there, Miss!" His bellowing laughter seemed to be contagious, as it was enough to break the tense ambiance surrounding the three. Kagura's mouth twitched up at his incessant chuckling.

"Well, that's fine with us. Do you have directions to the nearest town, perhaps? We got a little lost on the way, y'see," he supplied, brown eyes crinkling in mirth. The candid warmth they radiated indicated his growing trust toward her, and she noticed the way the second man's shoulders sagged ever so slightly; a sign of relaxed comfort.

Whatever they saw in Kagura, she didn't know, and likewise vice versa.

But standing there, in that ephemeral moment, she thought it uncanny how it felt as if they'd been close friends, as if they shared something more than only a few minutes could incur. She noted how only few had ever been able to elicit such an electrifying reaction out of her.

The moment was broken when the second man scoffed, looking all the more like a mother chastising her child as the first man wilted under his gaze.

"How did you manage to get us lost in the first place? Get a grip, Kondou-san. What will our subordinates think of you once you tell them we had to ask for directions? And from a tiny little Miss, at that?" Kagura and the man known as Kondou bristled at the rhetorical question, her pride insulted more than his was.

"Toshi! You're so mean to me..." Kondou griped, incessant whines getting increasingly cumbersome. Kagura stared at the two, unfazed as they bickered back and forth. Neither seemed amenable enough to stop in front of company nor relent toward each other, and she cleared her throat to garner both of their attention.

"Nearest town is a two-day drive away, to the west. We're actually heading there ourselves. Though I doubt you'd get very far walking," she supplied, a hesitant look on her porcelain-like features. The men stopped their altercation to nod at her, before Kondou laughed reassuringly.

"Worried about us, aren't ya? It's fine, Toshi here's got a knack for finding shortcuts."

"It's Hijikata Toshirou, stop calling me Toshi. And thank you for the directions, Miss." Hijikata nodded at Kagura to signal his gratitude, before directing a well-aimed bop to Kondou's head.

Taking that as their cue, she grinned brightly and waved them off, the steady shuffle of footfalls as their two figures walked down the barren road sounding oddly cryptic, yet nostalgic to her ears. It complemented the timid rustling of wind around her, and the picturesque scene was almost melancholy- a loneliness Kagura had only ever known in the sanctimonious reprieve turned cage that was her old life.

"We'll see you later then, Miss," she saw Kondou turn to regard her with. The corners of her lips quirked upwards at the sight of his smiling face.

That wasn't a hope, nor something said out of courtesy.

It was a promise.

* * *

><p>"Who were those two?"<p>

Sougo's inquiring tone snapped Kagura out of her reverie, just in time for the caravan to run over an equally distracting pothole on the road. She blinked dumbly at him. He sighed in exasperation.

"Those people I saw you with. Hasn't anyone told you it's dangerous to speak to strangers?"

Realization hit her and her mouth formed an 'O' in recognition. She glanced at him curiously, wondering why he was being so insistent all of a sudden.

"Oh. They were lost, and asked me for directions. Don't tell me you made me come over here just to ask that?" True to Kagura's words, Sougo might as well have grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the first caravan with him. At first, she had vehemently disagreed, preferring to spend her leisure time away from her self-proclaimed "rival."

But he had imperiously commandeered her over the moment their break had ended, much to many onlookers' curiosity (and much to her chagrin and utter disgust, the main members' knowing looks). However calm and nonchalant Sougo outwardly appeared to be, she had an inkling he was belying a lot more than that. Kagura scoffed sardonically at his remark, knowing he knew she loathed being treated like a child.

"Quite the gentleman, _Sougo_." She saw a vein pop at the languid use of his name. "Were you worried about me?" Despite the mocking tone in her voice, he easily discerned the flicker of genuine curiosity in the smaller woman, and his questioning glare softened a bit.

"Hardly. You're a _big girl _now, aren't you?" He forced a strained smile, inwardly smirking at the way she bristled at his taunt. "You're putting the entire troupe at risk once you disclose anything about us. What if they were mercenaries? Or thieves?"

Kagura pondered over the possible consequences, a look of contemplation etched on her features. The ridge between her brows crinkled in thought, and Sougo had the strange urge to smooth it out for her.

"Well... You're strong, aren't you? And so is the rest of the troupe. So it'll be fine." The way she casually stated it, as if it was a mere fact and not a possible solution to their metaphorical problem stirred something within him. Something he immediately squashed down the moment he realized it was there.

A chorus of heartfelt 'awws' interrupted the two as the members in the caravan readily accepted the indirect compliment. Sougo sighed in exasperation as they showered Kagura in gratitude and equally embarrassing compliments, a rosy flush on her cheeks as she was suddenly assaulted with them.

"I'd expected all of you to have done a better job at eavesdropping," he vitriolically scolded, trying to save any remnants of the self-pride he felt was quickly slipping through his fingers. He watched as the regulars of the troupe in particular huddled around her (save for Kamui, who was, ironically, dozing away in the corner of the room) in a ragged semi-circle to play their round of Twenty Questions with her.

"Stop being so bitter, Sofa," he heard Gin offhandedly comment. _'… Sofa? China's definitely rubbing off on him...' _Sougo mulled, his irked mood only being exacerbated by Gin's lack of respect for him (or anyone, really).

"He's right, y'know," Sachan offered. "Kagura, was it? She's quite adorable. Although obviously not as cute as _Gin's_ and _my_ future children." Her unrealistic bragging earned her a smack upside the head, which she took with a fervent proclamation of Gin's name. Everyone grimaced in sympathy for the poor man.

The raucous commotion hadn't ceased yet, everyone's attention focused solely on Gin and Sachan, who were both causing quite a scene. Sougo viewed that an opportune chance to catch some shut eye, and was already slipping on his trusted sleeping mask. His figure rescinded into the bundle of sheets that was his makeshift bed faster than the naked eye could see, the man's sleeping form unbeknownst to nearly everyone in the caravan. He succumbed to the telltale signs of drowsiness almost instantaneously; as fast as when he disappeared underneath the warmth of the blankets.

Sougo was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"... Should we wake them up?"<p>

"_Shh... _Let them sleep, there's still a lot of ground to cover anyways."

"And besides, look at how _adorable _they are. Gin-chan approves."

"But-"

"Huh, I didn't know a pair of glasses could be so cheeky. Ya' talkin' back to me, hah?!"

"But-!"

"_Shh!_"

"YOU'RE BEING LOUDER THAN I AM!"

Shinpachi immediately covered his mouth when he heard a set of blankets rustling nearby him. He attempted a halfhearted glare at the members currently surrounding him. Which, of course, the recipients chose to completely ignore.

"Look, you woke them, you useless pair of shit glasses. You're too loud." The younger boy sighed in exasperation, all too accustomed to Gin's miraculous ability to displace blame. He glanced over his shoulder toward the corner of the room, where two suspicious bundles had thankfully stilled throughout the course of the useless commotion.

Notwithstanding the irritating ways of his troupe (they were akin to if not more than a family at this point), he smiled softly at the sight-

Sougo and Kagura with their backs pressed against each other, legs tangled together in a mass of limbs and warmth.

Considering the fact that they were constantly bickering back and forth (and managing to irritate almost everyone within hearing distance), it was certainly a pleasant change to see the two not trying to outdo each other for once, however unconscious they were.

The troupe ceased their altercations to admire the rare sight for a bit longer, watching as Sougo and Kagura breathed in tandem. It was enough to calm anyone down, and Shinpachi felt his own frayed nerves gradually relax. It was a soothing sound, one which had the members gathered around the two slipping back into their own makeshift beds.

Any sign of consternation or concern in general was quickly rid of. Light snores and the occasional sleep talk soon filled the tranquil caravan, harmoniously joining together underneath a dark sky riddled with stars.

Shinpachi thought the serene atmosphere was a lovely complement to the almost whimsical expanse of night above them.

That is, until a thought popped into his head that was as catastrophic as the implications it meant. He had never dreaded the morning so much in his entire life.

_'What would happen once they woke up... ?'_

* * *

><p>"Only an hour before showtime, guys! Hustle, hustle!" Gin's booming voice reverberated throughout the stands, a flurry of fabric, props, and equipment flashing before his eyes as he himself was preoccupied with the clipboard currently in his hands. The entire place was filled to the brim with orders and affirmations as members raced about, their pre-show hastiness evident as they worked.<p>

Even Kagura felt quite on edge as she helped set up the stage, the calamitous yet controlled environment a first for her. But she quickly squashed the nervous butterflies in her stomach, anxiety being replaced with a euphoric pride at being a part of such a production.

Including their arrival a few days prior, everything passed by uneventfully (much to her boredom and slight relief). With the occasional sneaking out and touring the town (along with a slacking Gin-chan, of course), she had been cooped in the circus grounds- much like almost all the other members of the troupe.

_'If I had known I was going to be so busy, I should have taken more advantage of all the times I managed to successfully sneak out,' _Kagura silently mulled. It seemed even Sadaharu and his animal companions had more leisure time than her, as she was constantly catching them playing and wrestling outside while she was stuck regrettably following orders from a certain flaxen-haired sadist.

Considering that the pre-show bustle was even more chaotic than the several days leading up to it, she had to admit she was secretly relieved she wasn't a part of the acts.

Of course, that wasn't to say she hadn't sucked up her pride and practically groveled at Sougo's feet just to get a position.

Unfortunately, what with only a month of training with Sadaharu, the leader had unhesitatingly vetoed her plea, and the main members had voiced their assent with his decision as well. They _were _professionals, after all. That much Kagura understood, as she relented after discovering exactly how much care and experience was needed in order to prepare themselves.

And with all of the pulchritudinous austerity they presented themselves with, she had grown an immense respect for the hard work and dedication they had put in.

"I'm really not up to par with them yet..." Kagura sighed aloud. She resumed her task of securing the stage in place, the trite actions of her meticulous work as she bolted it in had her momentarily tuning out.

"Heeh... You're like a robot." Kamui's blithe voice chimed in, the effervescence in his tone startling her a bit. She felt him poke her cheek a second later, and gratefully averted her attention from the set to address him. She mentally lamented on how surreptitiously he was able to approach her. Even she hadn't felt his presence until he made it known.

Even with Kamui working in the itinerant field that was the circus, he was as evasive as ever, only showing himself on the circus grounds before traveling or before an upcoming show. It was certainly an odd fact, and one Kagura couldn't dwell on any further when the aforementioned man piped up once more.

"Are you busy? Do you have a moment?" The rational part (however nonexistent) in her was quick to want to reject him, a desire to efficiently complete her task nagging at the back of her head. But of course, because she was exactly who she thought she was- pretentious, lazy, and absolutely loathing even the word "work" itself, she nodded twice in succession.

Not long after, the two were just outside the circus grounds, and their light footfalls grounded to a halt. The crisp, fresh air- lingering on the cold side- surrounded them, an almost cleansing sensation to the otherwise warm and stuffy atmosphere inside. Kagura breathed it in as if it were her lifeline.

"We're going on a walk," Kamui suddenly decided. Before she could protest, he was already tugging her along, unrelenting of how she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace. To Kagura, any moment alone with the man with the exception of training -and even then- was enough to have the hairs on her neck on edge, more so when he seemed particularly adamant on something.

"Oh. And you won't be late to the show. I'll take responsibility if you are," he added as an afterthought. She had a feeling their approaching conversation would be a lengthy one, though what about, she hadn't the slightest indication. The remainder of the walk was spent in an unnerving silence as the conversation lapsed into a dead lull.

It wasn't until their surroundings started to morph into unfamiliar roads and signs for Kagura that Kamui abruptly stopped and turned to face her. They were in an empty lot, what looked to be a decrepit playground loomed eerily behind them.

"I enjoy quiet nights like these." The older member started, and Kagura noted with a silent curiosity that the way his eyes closed shut in his signature smile was a tad bit more forced than usual. He opened his mouth and seemed to be about to say something, but just as quickly shut it and faced away from her. It was as if he was at a loss for words.

Whatever it was that made even _Kamui _hesitate, she didn't doubt for a second she wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

"To be honest, I've taken a small liking to you, Kagura. You're... interesting," he started, amusement in his eyes as he gauged her up ad down. "It's the first time a newbie's actually caught my eye, y'know," he casually conversed. Kagura listened intently as her earlier feelings of consternation started to dissipate.

"You have potential. And passion. You'll end up strong one day." It was a rather strange inequity to see Kamui compliment someone, and that tendon of suspicion wrapped itself around her once more. She noticed the more he spoke, the more his smile widened, the more his eyes crinkled. It was disconcerting. She was worried- for him, and for herself.

"Are you.. Okay? You're forcing yourself," Kagura interrupted, watching as he immediately stopped talking to regard her. He appeared to be frozen for a moment, the same smile painted in place. She debated whether or not to continue. A chuckle startled her out of her reverie.

Kagura stared quizzically as Kamui started to laugh in amusement, a semblance of commonplace regularity returning for a brief second. "You really are interesting." He offhandedly commented, before ruffling her hair- an affectionate gesture, but one she noticed held a little stiffness to it.

"That's why. if it were under any other circumstances, I wouldn't have minded getting to know you more." The ominous undertone in Kamui's voice had her subconsciously backing away, the urge to flee an immediate reflex in her addled mind.

Her fight-or-flight instincts came in as she unconsciously weighed both options. Despite the questions running rampant inside of her and the confusion at the revelation that the man before her was, for some reason or another, _targeting _her, Kagura knew neither options would leave her unscathed.

"Impressive..." Kamui suddenly broke in, a mock admiration in the intonation of his voice that left Kagura wanting answers. "You're already grasping the situation. Other people would usually just stare in shock or something; it wouldn't really comprehend to them," he absentmindedly recall. His benign, conversational tone was such a stark contrast to the eerie lull he was basking in.

However, even that seemed to be the calm before the storm, as suddenly, Kamui was mere inches in front of her face, the rhythmical puffs of his breath fanning across her cheeks.

Kagura realized too late when she felt a sudden pressure on her neck and face. All too quickly, her vision started to blur and she was left reeling for breath.

She didn't register when she hit the ground, or the pain that was supposed to follow after. A foreign sensation had grounded her; had bound her to something she wasn't sure she could escape from. She tried to lift her body, but to no avail. It was as if a heavy weight was pushing her down; her limbs refused to move and were acting on their own (or lack thereof), and a numbing tingle had spread from her neck to her head, where her peripheral had gone dark and whatever remnant that remained of her vision was quickly being extinguished.

The only thing Kagura was able to register was the distinct sound of footsteps and voices, but even then that was an amalgamation of watered down noises and distractions; unnecessary; irrelevant. Not when she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Not when she was in a potentially, and highly feasible life-risking situation.

Not when a pair of gleaming, ocean blue eyes stared down at her as if she were just another plaything; entertaining one moment and trash the next.

If there was one thing Kagura was vaguely aware of, it was Kamui's strong gaze on her. The iridescent hue of the brilliant depths of his irises seemed to constantly morph and change, as if fluctuating whenever his mood did. She reeled in awe, but at the same time, consternation at the way he intently observed her from above.

Because she finally realized what that foreign sensation was- what had been gripping and clawing her, what had chained her down and rendered her weak-

Fear.

For once in Kagura's young life, she experienced a horrifying, spine-tingling, numbing sensation she had never felt before, but could now name in the blink of an eye. She was scared, no, absolutely terrified at what the man looming before her was capable of. She noted in the back of her mind that not even Sougo had elicited such a strong reaction out of her when they first met.

And much to her dismay, she realized that it would follow her, as unrelenting and vivacious as it came.

Because soon, the darkness was creeping in, and it took all of Kagura to keep her sanity intact as this fear of hers surreptitiously accompanied her, outweighing even the biggest shard of hope that she would remain unscathed after.

* * *

><p>*GASP* OMG PLOT TWIST! I am but joking, because I know most of you would have already suspected as much. You smarties, you.<p>

Was that transition too quick? I felt as if it was too quick. Do you feel as if it was too quick? Well, it's fine, right? Haha... Haha... ha... The pace is certainly picking up from here, and I'm quite excited to continue writing and developing the plot. In all honesty, I would continue to write and finish this story even if I had no readers, so thank you for your support and commentary, it's been such a nice bonus, because really, what's writing (or anything, really) if you don't have a passion for it?

Okay, I'm done with all that horrifically sappy fluff and extremely motivational speech. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! (Sorry if I bombarded you guys with useless author babble)


	7. VII

Whoo-hoo, new chappie! Aside from the woeful struggles of the death of all students known as school, there's particularly significant happening right now (but how many of you actually care?)

Anyways, without further ado, please proceed.

* * *

><p>Enchanted Wonders<p>

VII

* * *

><p>"Splendid job, Kamui. Well done."<p>

Shibazaki's deep voice tersely cut in, Kamui's zany smile growing just a tad bit wider as he turned to regard the officer. If he heard the belittling tone or condescension in the Royal Guard member's voice Kamui didn't show any indication he was even slightly affected. Instead, he blithely nodded once before turning around once more.

"Mm-hm, of course. Well, I'll be leaving now. They're going to get suspicious, after all, and I'll be late for the show. Tell your leader that I'll be the one to fight him one day. Bye-bye." Shibazaki raised a wary eyebrow at Kamui's quickly retracting figure. He then took a cursory glance back at the unconscious woman on the ground, bemusement written over his features even as his subordinates picked her up.

"You're heartless, aren't you? She was your subordinate, and here you are betraying her in lieu of satisfying your thirst for blood, _and _you have the courage to show your face around your troupe," he commented, meekly observing the way Kamui's languid pace became stilted. The intermittent pauses in his walk indicated something Shibazaki didn't want to comment aloud, for doing so might possibly have ruined whatever miniscule sense of camaraderie they felt towards one another.

However, the ephemeral moment soon passed when the troupe member looked over his shoulder to regard his acquaintance. That eerily calm, all the more _empty_ smile Kamui seemed to frequent was etched on his pale features, and grew just a tad bit wider. Any normal person was sure to run the other way the moment they saw the signature quirk of his lips. But despite Shibazaki's extraneously ostentatious appearance and almost narcissistic demeanor, he was by no means as pusillanimous as the average person. The Royal Guard instilled that much in him, at the very least.

_'But __nonetheless__,__ that smile is still creepy,'_he mused.

"Subordinate? Surely, you're misunderstanding something. I've got no time for teaching newbies. Besides, I can't exactly imagine myself as a teacher." Kamui's eyes opened, and what Shibazaki couldn't see the moon illuminated perfectly clear-

A lust for power able to ravage even the sanest of men.

Just staring into the depths of his eyes was a near inimitable experience, one Shibazaki had only ever been exposed to throughout the short span of his life as part of the Royal Guard. He vaguely recalled meeting Kamui before the assignment, and even then, that ephemeral period of time had been enough to convey the young man's unquenchable thirst for blood. The way he attacked their leader the moment the two met eyes was enough proof of that.

The same malicious sparkle in his eyes had glinted, and at the time he hated to imagine who the poor sucker forced to work with him was. Thinking back on it, he chuckled at the irony.

"I see. So is that permission to do whatever we want to the girl?" Shibazaki nodded toward Kagura on the ground. His eyes gleamed salaciously once seeing Kamui inconspicuously freeze up, sure to catch on to the hidden implication.

_'She's __actually __quite attractive if one were to look closely.'_

The only recollection Shibazaki had of her was during the tour of his visit, and it hadn't been until after that he could finally put a picture and name (however peculiar it was) to the report he had received for his assignment. Though what the Royal Guard wanted of such a young, benign-looking woman was beyond him.

"Do whatever you like. She could hardly be called a subordinate in the first place." Kamui's voice sounded distant, hollow. "Besides..." he trailed off, the intonation of his voice taking on a thoughtful lilt.

"I have no use for weaklings."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you haven't seen her?"<p>

Sougo clicked his tongue in annoyance when a member shook their head for the nth time that evening. He saw Gin glance at him in slight concern out of the peripheral of his vision, but paid the man no heed. There were certainly more dire things in need of his attention.

Like a certain vermilion-haired, brazen member's disappearance, for example.

Despite the soreness of his throat that adamantly came at the end of each show, there was nothing he could do but ask around for the missing woman. Her disappearance merely an hour before their scheduled performance had been a cause for alarm, but at the time definitely not panic. They had just dutifully commenced with the show, seeing as Kagura's only task for the night was to help prepare the sets and accommodate to the performers' needs, and they had a surplus of apprentices to make up for that.

Even then, only Sougo and a select few had noticed her lack of presence, and most had simply dismissed the notion in lieu of the pre-show rush. He had vaguely remembered wondering why he hadn't seen the usually daunting ball of energy amidst the cheering spectators and extraneous lights, but had quickly discarded the thought.

_'__That explains why it's been so quiet,' _Sougo mulled as he approached the last tent. Truth be told, it was satisfying to be able revel in the seldom obtained quiescence, not a litany of obscenities and altercations between Kagura to be heard. Yet notwithstanding the momentary peace and quiet, an ominous feeling encroached him and managed to slither its way up and tightly coil itself around him.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sougo mused aloud, consternation spotting his crimson depths as he looked inside the unsurprisingly empty room. He tensed when a sudden breeze shook the open flaps, flaxen strands dancing lightly on his cheeks as they billowed in the wind. His eyes narrowed menacingly when the revelation hit him and he immediately whirled around.

The sudden presence behind him was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"About what?"

Kamui's smiling features invaded Sougo's vision, specks of dark hair and contrastingly light skin filled his surroundings and he suddenly found himself staring dead on at a pair of wide, ocean blue eyes. Sougo's own crimson eyes only narrowed in retaliation. He had an inkling that whatever didactic influence he had on the man would soon amount to nothing in their inevitable confrontation.

"Where's Kagura?" He watched him pull back to think, strands of his long hair swaying in tandem to his movements. If he wasn't as renowned as he was for being such an acute person, Sougo would have surely called him an idiot already (not that he didn't on a regular-day basis).

"I traded her. For power."

Whatever implications that had meant was lost on Sougo the moment he felt a heavy fist hit him square in the jaw. The world spun and he saw stars for a full three seconds before everything blurred back into shape, every shape blurred back into recognition.

He was left stumbling for balance when another hit was aimed directly at his gut.

_'What is this bastard doing...__' _Sougo reeled back in time to avoid another punch and managed to sweep his leg underneath Kamui's in his hazy, addled mind. Anger sparked within him at seeing his former acquaintance jump back, not affected in the slightest. Although he missed, it gave him enough time to catch his breath. A few wheezes and heavy pants escaped his lips as he straightened himself to assess his ex-co-worker. A sense of unease nauseously churned in his stomach.

"Kamui." Sougo started. If Kamui's expression before hinted little, now it was just plain unreadable. He had always considered him an artisan at disguising his emotions (not that he wasn't one either), and now it seemed that that aptitude of his was certainly working against Sougo's favor. It didn't help that the idiosyncratic smile he held in place refused to budge.

A stinging on Sougo's jaw abruptly reminded him of the reason he was there in the first place. He couldn't say Kamui's appearance did the same.

"You didn't answer. Where is she?" The thought of an unconscious, and possibly half-dead Kagura alone in foreign hands didn't bode well with him. She was incredibly strong, but considering that Kamui was somehow involved in the whole fiasco, he was certain the enemy was stronger. He hadn't learned nothing from the years spent with him, after all.

"I don't know."

If Sougo had been a weaker man, his blood would have ran cold.

He had to admit that if there was one prominent thing about Kamui that stood out above the rest, it was that he didn't lie- he didn't have it in him to or deemed it unworthy of his time and a waste of his effort, most likely the latter.

And if Kamui didn't know, then how in the world was he supposed to find Kagura?

This sudden revelation did nothing to ease Sougo's already frayed nerves, nor did it reassure him of Kagura's well-being. In fact, had he not have been such an expert at belying his emotions, he was sure worry and maybe even a slight fear would be evident on his features. His mind flitted to the younger member. She was inexperienced, impetuous, and had pranced and frolicked into the place wholly intent on subverting whatever hierarchy Sougo had spent years on establishing- but still a member, no less.

(He ignored the way the words 'subordinate' and 'boss' didn't sound quite right in his mind.)

Ironically, however, the most prevalent emotion that was surfacing was irritation, and Kamui standing there, feigning innocence even after ruining nearly half a decade of trust and relationships only proved to exacerbate it.

"I only had to give her over. What they do to her then doesn't have anything to do with me. Besides..." Kamui's eyes glinted with a desire for something Sougo knew all too well. He had an inkling their confrontation wouldn't end on a happy note.

"If it brings me one step closer to fighting their leader, I'd be glad to. By all means."

The flaxen-haired man paused. Bemusement lingered as Kamui's words registered and alarm bells blared in his head. He swallowed down a heavy gulp.

"Don't tell me you're working for-"

"The Royal Guard."

Any vestige of annoyance Sougo felt at his betrayal was soon forgotten. He clearly remembered when the pompous-looking Shibazaki officer had visited them, the way he had assessed Kagura with nothing but disdain in his condescending eyes. The mere image of him putting his hands anywhere near her was unsettling. He didn't doubt for a second what such an acclaimed organization, full of experienced men no less, could be capable of.

Upon looking back at Kamui, his blithe expression grew wider to the tightening of Sougo's agitated one, crimson eyes narrowed into slits. The stinging on the left side of his jaw had rescinded into a dull throb, and a sudden wave of calm swept over him as he released a heavy sigh. Asking any more questions regarding Kagura or the Royal Guard would be fruitless at this point, and honestly none of it mattered at the moment. Knowing Kamui like Sougo did, his answers wouldn't have been of much use in the first place.

"Tch. Regardless of your reasons, what good will attacking me do? You're hardly the person to toy around with someone, Kamui." He questioned, knowing Kamui knew it was true. The ex-member seldom did anything halfheartedly, and Sougo doubted his reasons had anything to do with Kagura.

He didn't respond for a tense moment, seemingly in thought. Sougo felt his patience starting to wear thin the longer their confrontation dragged on. He wanted nothing more than to ensure his troupe's safety at this point- Kagura included- and a certain long-haired traitor was proving that to be quite difficult.

He unconsciously narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, but for the life of him couldn't will himself to react any further. Kamui's betrayal was certainly unexpected, but Sougo had to admit that he should have seen it coming. Befriending a lone teen he had discovered with nothing but bruises and blood staining him all those years ago was a forewarning in itself, and one the equally as young Sougo had ignored for the sake of adding another member to his, at the time, small group.

Although it left a small sting in his chest at the thought of losing one of the only people who had been there at the start of his career, Sougo had neither regrets nor did he want to dwell on their pasts together for too long. Back then, he had a lingering suspicion that a power-hungry Kamui would one day leave the small troupe, its confinement too stifling for such a person with such a change in mind. _What's done is done. __There's doubt I'd be able to get through to him now.__' _

"I know that look, Leader-san," Kamui said. The years he had spent with Sougo hadn't been for naught, after all. "To be frank, it'd be a pain if you were to go searching for that weakling now," he continued, unbeknownst to the way Sougo's lips twitched downward at the mention of Kagura. "That was a warning, Leader-san." The flaxen haired leader raised an eyebrow at his unbridled threat, almost certain a person of power rivaling even that of Kamui's was involved.

"Don't. Touch. The Royal Guard. They're _mine._"

Which, of course, bumped "Touching the Royal Guard" to the very top of Sougo's To-Do List.

"Ah, I've heard they're quite strong. What, do you intend to take down the entire organization, along with their boss?" Throughout the short span of his tiring years working in the circus, there had been several surfacing rumors about the new leader of the esteemed Royal Guard. The majority of them were controversial; some spoke vitriolically of the mysterious man's infamously heinous deeds and crimes, some spoke of his prestige and the esteemed accolades he had received prior to his change in position.

Either way, the enigma that currently ruled the infamous Royal Guard remained shrouded in mystery, and it seemed Kamui was just a step closer to unraveling it. For his personal benefit and some horribly twisted goal of his, Sougo was sure of that. _'And of course he would manage to get someone as innocent as Kagura involved.' _

If it occurred to the young man that he just thought of Kagura as innocent and hadn't even suspected her for a moment, he didn't have time to dwell on it when a low chuckle interrupted him mid-thought.

"Those things don't really interest me, honestly. But you're right. They're boss is quite strong, stronger than you, and I do intend to take him down. Even if it means getting rid of any nuisances in the process. She was weak anyways, and hadn't even so much as thought of becoming stronger, nor did she show the will to do so. Such potential was only going to be wasted on a brat like her."

Sougo chuckled dryly. There wasn't any humor in his eyes.

It was Kamui's turn to narrow his eyes.

"I agree with you- strength _is _great. Power is greater." Here, he mockingly sighed. "But I'm disappointed; I hadn't expected you to have sunken so low. Go ahead and wag your tail at that new master of yours. If taking orders like some domesticated pet makes you happy, by all means. Do whatever you like. But it's really sad when a tiny Chihuahua deludes itself into believing it could turn on its owner." A smirk was plastered on his face as his eyes gleamed with the same malicious intent Kamui's did just moments prior.

"Don't you think so, _Kamui_?"

Sougo narrowly dodged an earth-shattering kick to his skull.

The smirk he donned was successful in belying the unbridled contempt he felt underneath, and he momentarily took pride in his (as always) superb acting skills. Managing to rile up someone as unresponsive as Kamui was quite a feat in itself, and he quickly dodged another punch aimed at his sternum to congratulate himself.

Albeit a sudden surprise, Kamui's fluctuation in moods also gave Sougo the push he needed to fully engage in the battle before him. It had taken quite a lot of his willpower not to snap when the ex-circus member had belittled Kagura so casually, and him at it as well.

Their silent fight was only interrupted by the sound of fists and legs against flesh. The occasional crack and thud of bodies hitting the cold pavement added to the ghastly discord of their macabre dance.

Somewhere along the line, skin was clawed and blood was spilled. The crimson liquid that neither Sougo nor Kamui cared to distinguish from each others' own splattered innocuously to the ground-

And triggered a part of them they had sworn all those years ago would never be able to see the light again.

Blows became deadly strikes and hits carried a desire for blood that ravaged whatever semblance of sanity they were holding on to. Kamui, who relished in the flurry of battle and kicks and punches and flesh hitting flesh, and Sougo, who fervently kept up with him in a whirlwind of precision strikes and furtive dodging and blood-spilling.

The occasional growl or snarl would interrupt their silent dance, joining to the sound of blood splattering and heavy, burden-laden blows. Sougo managed to evade Kamui's strike, with which he caught his wrist and it cracked with a sickening twist. Kamui hadn't so much as flinched. Instead, he clutched the arm that had just moments ago snapped it and sunk his nails in to gain leverage.

Sougo tore away, a stream of the crimson liquid flowing freely down his arm. The five long cuts jaggedly ran entire length of his forearm, from where he dragged it away from the prying fingers of his opponent. A click of his tongue to show his disdain was all he was able to do before Kamui lunged again, arm pulled back and aiming directly at his skull. Sougo only had enough time to lock his arms above his head to brace the impact.

It never came.

"Oi, Oi. If you two are going to have a battle to the death, do it somewhere else. People are trying to clean up here, y'know."

Gin didn't even bat an eyelash as he held the thrashing Kamui back, his arms tightly wrapped underneath his armpits to constrain him. Similarly, Otae and Kyuubei had yanked a heavily panting Sougo back in the nick of time, and Shinpachi was checking over his wounds. A barrage of throwing knives provided a barrier between the two.

"So? Who's going to explain?" Tsukuyo's voice cut in as she took a long drawl from her Bitch branded pipe. The smoke mingled with the stagnant air before swirling up and out of sight. A myriad of events were happening at once, and the lazy trail of the smoke's ascent was enough to bring a sense of ration back into the equation.

Sougo felt his blood lust diminish to a simmering low when Gin's familiar voice interrupted their mental and physical fight. His widened eyes flattened as his dilated pupils focused, a speck of brilliant crimson returning to them. On the other hand, Kamui's dark fringe shielded his gleaming pools from sight. He had a strong albeit awkward grip on Gin's arms, yet the other man hadn't even flinched at the intensity of the tight clutch on him. He was breathing heavily, more so in response to his forced restraint rather than the wounds inflicted on him.

"I was giving my subordinate a reprimanding, is all," Sougo said. A look of slight disbelief swept through the small crowd. Tsukuyo tutted and Gin questioningly drawled on. Despite how strong and sometimes ruthless their leader could act, the number of times he had actually lost his self-control were far and few.

Kamui's erratic thrashing stilled, almost alarmingly so. His mouth opened as he was about to say something.

"Actually, I've always considered you an equal." The idiosyncratic smile was back on his face, tainted with the prominent stench of blood and battle. Sougo's eyes narrowed as Kamui's widened impeccably so, a glinting edge to them.

The ephemeral moment of tension soon passed, however, when he visibly relaxed in Gin's arms. The deliberately slow raising of his hands to show his surrender warranted him a skeptical glance from the silver perm-head, but was released nonetheless. He immediately jumped out of the semi-circle that had formed, arms still held high and palms open.

"Don't worry," Kamui reassured. The naturally cheery intonation of his voice was back. It was such a stark contrast to the torn hems and sleeves of his clothes and the endless trails of blood pooling toward his feet that if it were any other time Sougo would have mocked him for it. "I don't plan to attack anyone. Not yet, at least. But as I thought, I'll be taking my leave now. And I won't be laying a hand on that weakling, either." He directed the last afterthought toward Sougo.

There was nothing the troupe could do but watch, all clenched fists and tense muscles as their ex-member (and to an extent, long-time companion. But of course, whoever thought such things immediately ruled out the now ludicrous notion) turned his back on them, a sign of either assurance in their current ceasefire or a mocking of their strength- maybe even both- they weren't too sure of.

"Bye-bye." Kamui jovially uttered.

Two words that meant nothing yet at the same time, indubitably meant everything.

His almost whimsical footfalls were the only sounds heard for miles, his retreating shadow fluctuating under the bright illumination of the moon (Sougo couldn't help finding the irony in that). Th entire troupe remained stock still even long after Kamui's light- yet all the heavier- footsteps waned into nothingness.

Sougo exhaled a sigh long enough and weighted enough to account for everyone around. He vitriolically chuckled; an attempt at a belying levity that failed to convince himself, lest of all anyone else. Blood-red eyes gleamed with something indiscernible.

"You're bleeding," Gin broke in. His feigned disinterest was seen through, despite the man's usually impeccable facades (help from his naturally-looking impassive eyes, no doubt). But no one bothered to point it out, and awkwardly shuffled to their injured leader.

"Someone patch Sofa up-"

"Don't call me that," Sougo interrupted, earning a few curious stares, Gin included. "_She _calls me that. I don't want to be reminded of the mess that blasted little girl's gotten us into." The scorn and disdain and every other possible word to describe irritation was in his but, but this time it was laced with something purer; sprinkled with something a teensy tiny bit more selfless.

"Tomorrow, we're searching for that damned China. You're all capable, that I'm certain of, so any slackers will be personally dealt with by me. Drag her back by the ear if you have to. That's an order from your leader, got it?"

Notwithstanding the sudden change in his normally passive behavior, a small shaft of light nevertheless returned in everyone's eyes. The litany of calm, yet determined affirmations was enough to motivate the ragtag bunch. Miniscule smiles and knowing looks were shared as they went to aid their still wounded leader.

Sougo on the other hand, couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed, now that both the anger and the calm had receded.

"That irresponsible China... Little girl... I swear... I'm the one to find her... Hell... Scolding of her life... Tears..." He inconspicuously muttered underneath his breath, yet the murderous aura surrounding him was more than enough to warn the nearby members. If any of the new rookies had been anywhere within the vicinity, they were sure to tremble.

_'Going off on your own, huh? Unfortunately for you, don't think you can get rid of me __that__ quickly, Kagura.'_

If they had bore the horrible luck of seeing the way his eyes gleamed viciously and the mocking quirk of his lips upward, they would have wet their pants right then and there.

* * *

><p>Thus concludes another chapter of EW, I hope you all enjoyed, and I apologize in advance for any chapters that might come out later than expected.<p>

There really hasn't been anything noteworthy up until now, with the exception of the start of school, the bane of all students. But anyways, I appreciate everyone taking time out of their lives to read this story, and if I could I would hug all of you.

Luckily (or unluckily), this story isn't near finished yet, so I'll be pumping out more content as the days roll by.

Until next fic!


End file.
